The new girl
by Vaporion79
Summary: A new girls starts at the specialist school for half human-animals and hybrids. Stirring things up when new enemy's arise. This is completely made up and the extra character is my own creation. Sorry if any original characters are out of character at any point. WARNING! Contains some yoai! If you don't like just skip over. I don't intend to offend any one. It's not in the first two
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really sucky at previews so I'll do them here instead. Oh but this is a prewarning cause I couldn't fit it in before. There will be some yaoi from/in chapter three, if you don't like then read over. Please review if you read I'd like feed back so I can improve my writing. Thank you!**

* * *

It was a warm summers morning when a blue hedgehog and red echidna were making their way across the campus to meet their friends for a new day of school.

'Yo, Sonic! You heard about the new girl starting today?', the echidna asked his friend who was jogging next to him.

'C'mon Knuckles, you know I don't pay attention to gossip!', Sonic replied with a laugh.

'Yeah I know but this is big, I mean. It's not every day someone new starts at this school. You have to be either half animal, half human or be like us',

knuckles explained.

'Yeah, yeah I know', the hedgehog replied before racing off with his friend.

The friends arrived at the assembly hall where they took their seats and waited for the new kid to arrive, the headmaster came in first to announce what was going on. 'As most of you may already know, we are taking in a new student today and I want you to give her a warm welcome. Any snide remarks and its detention', she said cheerfully but firmly. Then she opened the door and encouraged the new student in. She was a pale blue cat with crystal blue eyes and lilac, long hair that was somewhat messy on top. But it was somehow naturally in separate spikes as if it were organised, a bit like Sonic's quills. The headmaster then urged her to introduce herself.

'H-hello, my name is Millie. Millie the cat.' She stuttered as a few kind people smiled and payed attention.

'Go on, say the rest of your name', the headmaster urged again.

'Huh, do I have to?', Millie replied moaning. The headmaster gave her a look that said "you're not that scared are you". "I guess not" the cat thought back to herself. She then mustered up the courage to say what was left of her name.

'I'm also the first Phoenix princess of the Solaris realm', she then proudly announced, this caused a lot of whispering and gasps amongst the kids in the seats. Someone then shouted 'if your a Phoenix princess then why don't you have golden wings or something?!', a smug green bird boy asked above the collective sound of whispers and gasps.

'I do actually have firebirds wings I'm just not in the right form. But if you only want to see my wings to prove I'm not lying, I can show you', Millie replied with irritation at the boys remark.

'Go on then', the boy challenged as he lent forward to see what she could do.

With a nod Millie asked the headmaster if she could move back a moment as to not hit her with her wings, then she concentrated and in flash of crimson gold fire-like smoke a pair of folded wings appeared on her back. She then opened her wings to show as deep golden orange with golden feathers that lined the bottom just like an eagles. This sent shock and awe through the crowd as some of the gold feathers reflected the light above. To whom ever the golden rays hit, felt warmth and sudden happiness, this the lucky students enjoyed.

One of them happened to be Sonic, he too felt the warmth from the ray of golden light but something else as well, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. 'Wow, your lucky to have the princesses light shine on you. That's probably never going to happen again for a long while', Tails exclaimed. Amy, who was sat next to sonic, looked rather jealously at Sonic under the golden beam.

"Why Sonic huh, why him!?" She asked herself frustrated, "it's just dumb luck" a voice replied in her head.

'Huh!', Amy murmured, wondering where the voice came from, she looked down to see the blue cat smiling up at her with her wings that had now disappeared. Amy turned away in disgust which made Millie feel guilty for opening her wings. Just then the first bell rang to signal everyone to their first class, Millie picked up her bag and made her way hastily to her first lesson. As did everyone else including Amy who's first lesson was P.E. she loved this lesson especially if they were doing gymnastics.

Much to her dismay she found out that the new girl would be joining her class, look around to find her and saw her being swamped by the other girls in her class. For some reason Amy felt sorry for the new kid and managed to separated the other kids from her with not so much as a warning. 'T-thank you Amy', the girl stuttered.

'Hey, how'd you know my name?', Amy asked frustrated.

'I just guessed, you also look like an Amy', Millie replied simply.

'Ok then, guess the second part of my name', Amy challenged that cat.

'Rose', Millie simply replied again.

'Wow, how'd you know that?', asked a now annoyed Amy.

'The colour of your fur', Millie said calmly as she walked to the line for P.E. not only that but she was at the front as the line was alphabetical. This annoyed Amy further, making Millie feel uncomfortable because she was being glared at from the back of the line. You could probably guess who, her jealousy welling up inside her because the new girl was getting the most attention.

'Cool it, you'll blow a fuse', said a voice from behind. Trying to calm Amy down.

'Sorry Rouge, I just can't control myself sometimes', Amy apologised to her bat friend , whom was not in her class but was waiting for her teacher. Amy's name was then called out as she walked into the locker rooms to change for P.E.

As the class walked into the gym they saw an array of gymnastics equipment, all lined up as if in a course. This was obviously to see what everyone could do, which made everyone sigh in reluctance. The course started with a simple small square trampoline with mats after it, then a balance beam about two feet off the ground, followed by a spring board and horse; finally a set of irregular bars. This was most defiantly a test of what they had learned the past term.

'Alright class, lets start by timing how quickly we can get past this apparatus. I'll time so no one will miss out. Now, who wants to go first?', the teacher explained to the class. Everyone moved backward on hearing the question, apart from Millie. Everyone was surprised to see the new kid volunteer for such a difficult task, the fastest anyone ever got was a minute and ten seconds.

'Are you sure you want to go? I can get someone to show you what to do if you like?', the teacher asked hesitantly, mostly because she was surprised as well that the new student was volunteering for an A* corse, without any training before hand.

'Thats ok, I know how to use all of it, it's just like the jungle jim back home. Especially the irregular bars, they're my favourite!', Millie replied excitedly. She positioned herself at the start of the corse ready to start. A rather bewildered teacher readied the stopwatch and started the girl off.

Starting with the small trampoline the cat ran, jumped on and then off with a 360 spinning flip, a very advanced move for a new comer. Landing on the mats she then cartwheeled onto the beam and with one swift leap she summersaulted across the beam, landing the last one on the spring board. Using the springboards power she did a handstand onto the horse and walked along the horse, she reaching the end to then pushed off her hands to propel herself toward the irregular bars. When she grabbed on to them she swung and gained rhythm, leading to her swinging to the higher bar, stopping at the top and turning round. She followed the simple routine before landing perfectly on the mats bellow, finishing with a bow and winding down stretches.

'Goodness, that was forty nine seconds exactly!', exclaimed the teacher clearly even more than surprised now, as we're most of the students.

'How on earth did you learn that?! It would take most of us, with rock solid dedication, at least two years to perfect!', Blaze asked from the crowd.

'Really? Because I could do that when I was eight.' Millie answered whilst finishing her stretches, which were also graceful somewhat. After Millie the rest of the class went through the course, no one getting close to Millie's time, even Blaze and Amy didn't come close. First period ended and second period started swiftly after that, it was English and not only that but Sonic shared his English now with the new girl. She sat next to him to fill the empty space there.

The class opened their books to start writing about the novel they were looking at.

'Hey, my name's Sonic and I'd like to thank you for the golden light you shone on me this morning. It really does lift your spirit doesn't it!', Sonic said happily to Millie.

'Your welcome! The beams aren't just dumb luck like I told Amy. They choose who to shine on and I can't control that', the cat explained to Sonic who was listening closely.

'Hey princess, nice light show this morning. I even heard you beat Blaze's record at the gym corse. Careful, get too cocky and you have to answer to me', A green haired bird boy said behind Millie, making sure only Millie heard, only, Sonic caught word too. The teacher then left the room for a minute to fetch some more books.

'Hey, quit teasing Millie Julian. You know she doesn't like to be called that and she's not getting cocky. You asked to see her wings anyway so that ones your own doing.' Sonic said defensively of Millie.

'Oooo, helping your girlfriend Sonic. I thought you weren't that kind of person?' Julian teased.

'For one thing, Sonic's not my boyfriend and second of all why do you have to pick on people. Is it just because I'm new and different or do you do this on a daily basis', Millie snapped now frustrated that another person was either complaining or making fun of her.

'He he, just the thing I do. Why d'you like that sort of thing?' Julian shot back. Neither Millie nor Sonic dignified him with an answer, they simply turned back around and carried on with work. Julian then did something that would make one of the pair most uncomfortable. When Millie had turned to speak, Julian had hooked his foot around her chair leg. With one strong jerk of his leg the chair Millie was sitting on fell backwards taking her with it.

To sonic who turned to see what was happening, everything suddenly went in slow motion. As Millie fell her pleated skirt lifted to reveal a pair of pale blue and white striped panties. Upon seeing her panties Sonic blushed and caught Millie before she hit her head on the desk behind her, bringing the two even closer. This in turn made Millie blush. As fast as Millie had fell they both managed to get the selfs upright and back at their desk, both blushing Millie asked Sonic, 'did you see?'.

'Eerrm...' Sonic replied.

'Oh god, that means yes. Look, it never happened ok!' Millie said hastily, clearly embarrassed at the fact a boy had seen her pants.

'H-hey, so long as its between us it definitely never happened!' Sonic stuttered, also embarrassed.

'Then why are you blushing?'

'Oh, I didn't know I was' , Sonic lied through his teeth as to not worry Millie, finger under his nose. Much to their relief class was soon over and Sonic had promised before the mishap to introduce her to his friends. As they walked they noticed a large group of students all huddled around some sheets of paper on the wall.

'What are they looking at?' Asked Millie confused as to why there were so many students in one place.

'The sign up sheets for the singing and musician competitions. But there aren't normally this many people looking at it, hey what's everyone looking at?' Sonic shouted over the top of everyone, trying to get an answer.

'The new girls signed up for both competitions', someone shouted back.

'What! I didn't even know about them until know, someone else must've put my name down, can I change it?!' Millie exclaimed surprised and worried. A small mouse girl made her way through the crowd and explained to them that auditions are tomorrow so Millie could ask not to be in the competition then. With a sigh of relief the pair then made their way out to the courtyard, where Sonic introduced Millie to the rest of the group.

She was greeted with a high five from Tails, brofist from Knuckles, hugs from Cream and Cheese. But, no Amy. Where was she and why wasn't she here.

'You know where Amy is?' Sonic asked his friends. Before they could answer a pink hedgehog announced herself from the roof.

'You're not the only one who can balance on high places. Waah!', Amy screamed as she slipped and started to fall. Before Sonic could even lift a foot to run and catch Amy, Millie had already jumped to Amy's height and caught her. Using the edge of the roof as a liftoff point she jumped back to the courtyard and landed without making a sound. After putting Amy down she thanked Millie with much reluctance as Sonic's friends asked if Amy was ok and how Millie got to her faster than Sonic.

'Sorry, it's just habit. When a friends in trouble I can't help but help them.' Millie explained to the group.

'Huh, you consider me a friend even though I was mean to you before?' Amy asked confused.

'Of corse, why wouldn't I. You saved me from that mob of girls earlier, only a friend would do something like that.' The cat replied.

'Oh', Amy said looking down as she did, trying to hide the smile on her face. She made another friend without realising. This made her feel happy.

'Hey Sonic just told us that someone signed you up for those comps. Why don't you come to Amy's dorm tonight and maybe do a song and violin piece for us. You don't have to if you don't want, it's just a suggestion', Tails said to Millie.

'Really! You'd sit an listen to me?', Millie said rather exited.

'Sure, so long as you don't sound like your strangling a cat.' Knuckles added.

"I am a cat darn it! Honestly Knuckles."

'Great, see you then. What number is Amy's dorm?'

'Number 39', Amy replied as they went to their next lesson. The rest of the day went by rather quickly, Millie was extremely excited to be performing for friends. After changing into something more comfortable she made her way to dorm 39. Millie wore pale pink and white striped hand warmers that went to her elbow. A pair of poofy denim shorts with a diamond checked brace hanging down on one side, also wearing a pair of long stripy socks the same colour as the hand warmers and a pair of plain purple converse. Her top was a simple t-shirt with a miku hatsune leek across the front with a short sleeved denim jacket over the top.

Millie also went back to her dorm first to pick up her violin, she played rather well and Tails had also requested a piece of her choice. This she was very excited about because she loved to play the violin. Finally she had reached the dorm, knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Cream greeted her as she opened the door and let her in. Millie placed the instrument case down on the desk and turned to her friends.

'Any songs you want me to sing or would you rather me choose?', Millie asked her new friends.

'Well what kind of songs do you like singing, can you sing in Japanese or any other language?' Knuckles asked back.

'Funnily enough I know tons of Japanese songs, do you know what vocaloid is, if so I can sing almost any song by the vocaloids.'

'Awesome, why don't you sing one of those songs. If you can sing in Japanese you can sing any song. Shadow also knows some Japanese songs, don't you Shadow!' Sonic added as he turned to another hedgehog. One Millie hadn't seen before, he had black fur and some red on the top of his spines. His expression was plain but had some happy emotion in it.

'Yeah, I know some songs. I'm not singing one now if that's what your asking.' Shadow said grumpily, clearly not interested in singing himself.

'Don't worry dude, you won't have to sing', Knuckles reassured the grumpy hedgehog.

'Fine and don't call me dude. You know how much I hate that', shadow replied sternly.

'Alright calm down, why don't we let Millie sing instead of squabbling.' Rouge reasoned to the group.

'Sorry Millie, you can sing now', knuckles apologised.

'Thats ok, shall I sing crime and punishment by Hatsune Miku?' Millie offered, wanting the rest of the groups opinion.

'Sounds great!', Tails exclaimed, excited to hear Millie sing. She started singing and as she did, it sounded as if Miku were in the room instead. She had the pitch perfect and the words down to a 't'. This surprised everyone as the only person they heard sing Japanese correctly was Shadow, even on a bad day. Millie sounded great and Shadow appreciated this greatly. After finishing the song she bowed and started to get her violin out of its case.

'That was amazing Millie!' Cream and Tails said as she looked round to thank them.

'Hey Millie, do you know the song matryoshka?', Rouge asked.

'Yeh, why?'

'Well I had an idea that both you and Shadow could perform it. You both know the words and the song calls for a pair anyway. I think you two would look great in the outfits as well.' Rouge explained to everyone. Most thought it was a great idea, even Millie agreed though she didn't know the black hedgehog well.

Shadow took great pleasure in ignoring this suggestion until Millie came over and pulled him up from the bed. Her grip was strong so Shadow's efforts to get free we're futile. As soon as Millie had brought him to the front of the room like a stage; Rouge, Amy and Cream set to work doing the pair up. Leaving Sonic, knuckles and Tails to figure out what was happening.

When the three girls stepped back from their work both Millie and Shadow had matching matryoshka outfits on. Millie's being green and Shadows being red, Millie put on special contacts to make her eyes look two coloured just like in the AMV. Shadow was most displeased to find himself in front of his friends performing with someone he'd known for less than five had been drawn underneath Shadow's eyes like in the video, Millie had it across the nose. Shadow was still unwilling to sing with someone he barely knew, yet he sang for his friends. As soon as the music started Millie got right into the dance, she couldn't help but dance along especially because she knew the actual routine. Shadow also knew the dance so he went along with it.

Millie started by singing the first verse, 'kangae sugi no message, dare ni todoku kamo shirenai de, kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou, tsugi hagi kurutta matryoshka!' Shadow joined in soon after and started to enjoy the company of the girl.

It seamed that, when she was having fun, he was having fun too. Just like when Maria was with him and alive, memories of Maria were as clear as the words that came out of his mouth. He remembered her warm smile, her joyful laughter and her comfort whenever he felt like giving up. Maria was always there to support him whenever he needed it. But since the accident and her death he'd never been able to trust anyone else. Other than Rouge who felt like a sister to him, Millie was the only other person he felt he could trust and something else as well.

Everyone joined in on the song and had more fun messing around, soon it came to curfew and everyone started to make their way back to their own dorms. Amy and Cream stayed as it was their room, they waved the others off and said goodnight. It had started to rain and thunder could be heard over the fun, the cat tried as best she could to hide her fear of the thunder but did well enough that her friends didn't notice. As they left, Millie said Sonic's name under her breath just loud enough for just him to hear.

He slowed down and left Knuckles and Tails to go back to the room, not noticing that Sonic wasn't with them. As he walked to the cat he could see her flinch at every thunder clap though she tried to hide it. When she knew she'd got his attention she whispered 'could you, erm... Come back to my dorm with me? I want to talk to you about something.'

'Sure, what is it?' Sonic replied willing to help his friend.

'I'll tell you when we're there', Millie said back to him and proceeded to walk hastily back to her dorm. Sonic followed close behind, having no trouble keeping up with her. The two reached her door and went inside, as Sonic looked around Millie uttered something so quietly he couldn't make out what she said.

Instead of changing into pyjamas the normal, manual way she used a spell to change into what looked like an over large flannelette pyjama shirt. Millie used it as a nightgown because it covered most of her legs to about just below the knee. The sleeves were long and covered most of her hand, leaving only the tips of her now ungloved fingers and her feet were now bare. Showing soft looking pale blue fur, pink soft pads underneath. A common feature if you're mostly cat.

Millie then was kneeling on her bed waiting for Sonic to come over, as Sonic realised this he took of his shoes but left his socks on. There was something about bare feet on a cold floor that just didn't agree with him. After sitting on the edge of the bed a surprisingly loud thunder clap entered the ears of the pair. This made Millie jump and want to cower under the quilt, the only problem was Sonic was between her and it. Seeing Millie scared like that sparked something in him that he couldn't explain, acting on this new found feeling Sonic pulled himself onto the bed and put his arms around her.

Suddenly being in Sonic embrace made Millie forget the thunder altogether, she instead focused on the sent of the hedgehog. For some reason this made her feel more relaxed than she'd ever been, his fur felt softer than a cashmere cushion. Thinking about all this made a deep blush appear on her face, she now did not care whether Sonic saw or not, Millie just cared about the fact he was hugging her. Sonic wasn't sure why he did it or if it was necessary, all he knew was that it had stopped her shaking in fear. He also sort of enjoyed it, he to felt a deep blush appear on his face.

'Sonic, is it silly to be afraid of the thunder?'

'I don't think so, why d'you ask?' Sonic reassured the now purring cat, the purring felt nice against his chest so he didn't complain.

'Dunno but that was ... Really the only thing I wanted to talk to you about', she replied.

Sonic quietly laughed at this as he absent mindedly started stroking her hair. His hand starting between her ears and gliding gently down to the base of her back, the barrier of hair keeping them separated. "Oh!" Millie thought to herself surprised, but, not really worrying. A loud thunder clap then surprised them both as they just paying attention to each other. Jumping at the loud noise Sonic fell backward with his head landing on the pillow and arms at the side of his head. Millie landed on top only just managing to stop herself falling on him by putting her arms out. This accidentally meant that she had pinned Sonic's arms down. Her legs ended up between his as they lay back on the bead.

'Whoops', said Sonic as they looked into each others eyes for a brief moment. He then started to blink, this short opportunity didn't slip past the feline. Sonic felt her chest press lightly onto his, breathing in her smell he kept his eyes closed to enjoy it further. Then, Sonic felt soft lips upon his own; her smell only becoming more intense. Millie couldn't believe she'd done it but was glad she had. Sonic's scent then became more intense as she inhaled it, feeling her over sized ears flush red and become warm. They broke apart briefly only to sit themselves up on the bed and embrace each other once more.

This time Millie positioned her hands on his chest feeling his soft tan fur. His arms around her shoulders, pulling her close as she gazed into his emerald green eyes. Sonic leaned in for another kiss even though he was taller when kneeling on the bed. To compensate for this Millie pulled herself up on his shoulders, eyes closed as their lips met once again. This time it was longer and more enjoyable, only separating to catch their breath after panting for a brief while.

'Sonic', Millie said between breaths.

'Yeah'

'Sorry for falling on you', Millie apologised resting her head on Sonics rising and falling chest, finding this very soothing.

'Hey, no need to apologise. It didn't end to badly did it.' Sonic reasoned, quite happy to have her head where it was. He was able to breath in more of her sweet scent when her head was right under his nose.

'Hm, no. It didn't'

They were the last words spoken that night as they both slipped under the covers and spent the rest of the night in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2 - The next day

**Hi! Another preview thingy! Millie reveals some of her strength and tells of her past. Sorry, kind of a pants preview but my head can't think of anything so, yeah. Same as first chapter, please review if you read I'd love feedback it helps a lot!**

* * *

Millie woke to find a sleeping half curled hedgehog in front of her. His knees coming only half way up as to not hit Millie. She was also half curled up, as cats do, with one hand still on his chest. Millie then blew gently on Sonic's nose to try and make him sneeze. This was a theory of hers so trying it out would be the only way to confirm it. Just as she thought, his nose started to twitch as the air whooshed past it. Millie blew again, this time accomplishing what she had hoped and got Sonic to sneeze. Truthfully it was more fun waking someone up by making then sneeze, seeing their confused face as they sit up to wonder for a moment what just happened.

As Sonic realised he was not only in a girls dorm but was in Millie's, she had already got out of bed and gone to brush her teeth in the on suite. Sonic saw this as a chance to briefly gather his thoughts as memories of the previous night rose. A smile spread across his face when Millie entered the room.

'Just turn around for a minute, I need to get dressed.' Millie said groggily, clearly she had crashed hard after the kissing session last night and wasn't fully awake yet.

'Wouldn't it just be easier for me to leave and wait for you at breakfast?', Sonic replied as he turned on the bed to give the cat privacy.

'No, you can just stay put. And don't think about peeking 'cause I can tell if you are.' Millie answered with a tad of dominance in her voice.

'Ok, whatever', Sonic obeyed. This wasn't normally like him as he ignored all efforts of keeping him still unless he was eating chilli dogs or sleeping. However he couldn't help but peek over his shoulder at her. Well, she did say not to so of course, with it being Sonic, he would do the complete opposite. Sonic hated being controlled. As he turned to sneak a peek, her eyes were closed so he was a tad safer. He saw her surprisingly flat chest that, because of fur, showed nothing, just like looking at Sonic's own chest.

A hair brush was then launched across the room at speed as an embarrassed cat hurried to cover herself. Sonic's speed saved him from the brush before It seemingly turned itself around and caught him at the back of the head, sending him flying.

'I thought I told you not to peek!' Said a flustered Millie. Finally managing to get her top on, it somewhat resembled that of Japanese school uniform, only 20% cooler. The knot looked like the one that kagamine rin had, large and coloured white. A skirt was pulled on to match with a pair of black skin tight shorts underneath, a small precaution after yesterday's incident. A pair of Japanese school girl shoes were put on her feet with knee high white socks that had a thin blue strip across the top.

A small knock on the door was heard, Sonic answered which surprised the girl who was there. She gave a massage from the headmaster that asked if Millie could be in her normal neko form today instead of a cat. With a nod some more of the same crimson smoke from yesterday surrounded her, this time clearing to reveal a tall girl with very long chocolate brown hair and large cat ears to match. Her clothes had also grown to fit her new proportions, this confused both Sonic and the girl who was still at the door. Millie's chest was also considerably larger, a noticeable difference compared to her flat chested cat counterpart.

Grabbing her bag she cheerily said, 'lets get to breakfast then, I checked my timetable, we both have magic class first and second period.'

As both Sonic and Millie walked to the dining hall for breakfast, whispers were heard all around the pair. Millie was at least a good two foot higher than Sonic now, eventually they met Amy and the others on the way. Knuckles chucked Sonic his bag as they asked where he was all night and this morning.

'Well... Erm. I went to see Millie this morning to see if she was ok. She looked scared of the thunder last night so I went to check see.' Sonic lied, "itching" his nose underneath.

'That still doesn't explain where you were last night', Knuckles said grumpily.

'Oh, y'know. Just out.' Sonic lied again.

The two continued to bicker like an old couple when Shadow suddenly decided to want to talk to Millie a bit more privately. He did this by coaxing her to the back of the group, giving him the privacy he needed.

'Sonic was with you last night, wasn't he?' Shadow asked, his voice only loud enough for Millie to hear. "How the hell does he know!"

'N-no, like Sonic said. H-he was out, that's all!' Millie stuttered, attempting to lie to the very observant hedgehog.

'Don't lie. I can tell when you're lying.'

'Huh! Ok then, how d'you know I'm lying', Millie challenged.

'Lets see, when I mentioned Sonic with you last night your heart rate rose and your ears started to flush red on the inside.' Shadow said plainly, though he sounded a little smug too.

'Eh! What! Ok, so Sonic was with me last night. That doesn't mean anything.' Millie said very defensively.

'You kissed him, didn't you.'

'Ack! What!' Millie said in great surprise and then added in a whisper,

'And how the HELL do you know that?'

'You smell faintly of him. Your not the only one with a sensitive nose y'know. And don't worry, the others won't be looking for the smell so they won't notice.', Shadow explained.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, quite certain.' Shadow ensured.

"Thank goodness" Millie thought to herself, relieved at the news that no one else would notice. As they walked to the door to cross the courtyard for the dining hall, they noticed people running from it. This was strange, most people wanted breakfast and almost everyone didn't run from it. Soon after Millie noticed what everyone outside was running from and shot out the door, Sonic catching her bag.

'What got her so worked up?' Rouge asked, hand on her hip.

'Dunno but we better go check what it is.' Knuckles added as he opened the door for everyone to go out. Walking through the open doors their eyes caught sight of what Millie was running towards, all then wishing she wasn't. What lay before them was a grotesque and terrifying creature. It's had large hands with fingers that were blades half the length Millie was tall. They were curved like scythes and looked as if they were surgically attached rather than natural (for a better reference watch the first episode of soul eater and look at the first monster Maka and Soul kill). The arms were long and it had what looked like a pot belly, all held up by a series of leather straps and buckles.

'Would you like to try a slice before before you die?', the creature screamed. It's voice was raspy and high pitched.

'No thanks, I'd rather cut my hair short than let you slice at me! Kurisutaruburēdo!'' Millie shouted, a large hatchet looking blade materialised in Millie's right hand. The handle was short with two blue crystals at each end shining with powerful energy. The blade was as long as the handle and curved around the handhold, protecting Millie's hand from the creatures blades.

'What did she shout?' Amy asked Shadow, remembering his wide knowledge of Japanese language.

'Crystal blade', he simply replied. Amazed at how she could summon a weapon in Japanese, which was a very hard skill to learn unless you went through months of training.

'C'mon then, Jack the Ripper. How sharp are your blades today, blunt as usual?', she said as weapons clashed and sparks flew. Jack simply kept slashing at Millie, only to have his attacks blocked by her blade. Dashing underneath its legs Millie used the flower bed wall as leverage and shot into the air shouting, 'seinaru safaiaburēdo!'.

'Before you ask. Holy sapphire blade.' Shadow uttered to the others. Sonic was worried, he didn't want Millie to get hurt. Part of him urged him to run and help but the other part reasoned that she would be fine. Sonic didn't trust either side so he stayed put and watched in shock.

Pulling her arms up, Millie's weapon grew to twenty times its size. A decorative cross on each side shone blue. Energy surged through Millie as waves of blue light, she then threw her arms forward and down towards the hideous creature. Slicing right through its body. Both half's glowed and broke into what looked like tight spinning ribbons, all collapsing into one area.

A small glowing red orb was left in the wake of the now destroyed monster. Students had already started coming out from under benches and out of social areas. Millie then allowed her self to fall, toes pointed ready to land on the floor. Stopping mere inches before the floor to then float gently down with a light tap of her foot.

She grabbed the orb and brought it close to her chest, it flashed blue then disappeared, sending a wave of energy across the yard.

Gasps, whispers and questions were shouted as her friends ran towards her; Sonic being first as he was the fastest. They also asked questions about what had just happened, however theirs weren't as pressured. Inside the dinning hall Millie fended of as many questions as she could until Shadow gave a group of people a look that kept the rest of them away.

'Thanks, and I'm sorry to have made your breakfast so hectic. I'm such a nuisance.' Millie apologised.

'Huh, your not a nuisance. We've kinda got used to this sort of stuff. We all came to this school as one large group when we first started'.

'Really?'

'Yeah, people thought we looked funny. Y'know being mostly animal and stuff, not only that but the fact that we each had a certain strength. Mine being super smarts, I don't mean to boast or anything. A better example is how fast Sonic can run. I mean, can anyone run around the earth in less than a minute! I think not!' Tails exclaimed proudly looking at Sonic.

'Hey no need to speak for me I can prove it if you want!' Sonic replied looking ready to shoot of at a moments notice.

'It's ok! I believe you' Millie chuckled, looking at Sonic with new appreciation. Her smile made him happy too, filling him with the same warmth he felt yesterday.

After finishing breakfast, the large group of friends started to gather their trays to the back of the dining hall. Millie offered to take the larger part of the stack in a way of apologising for the uproar she had caused. This was an easy feat seeing as she was still an extra foot taller or so than a lot of the kids there. This meant balancing the trays was a lot easier over everyone's heads; then, without warning, as Millie placed the trays on the trolley the lights went out.

"No... No, not this! Please anything but this!" Then Millie shouted 'NO! W-Why is this happening now?!'

She fell to the ground and curled up. Millie covered her head with her hands to hide her sudden outpour of tears whilst flashes of horrifying memories crept their way into her vision. Visions of fire, distress, death and a burning village with the silhouettes of people printed in fire.

'NOOO! PLEASE STOP! NO MORE! NO MORE!' She cried into her knees. A small handful of people heard but the dark dining hall had turned into a mess of confusion. Some people shouting and others seeing the opportunity to throw food of all things. The commotion continued until the lights for the hall flickered back on, the back up generator for that part of the building had finally decided to kick in. Just then a sharp whistle was heard from the the centre of the crowd.

'Everyone calm down. That's enough food throwing! Now can you all please make your way out of the door please and try not to trample anyone.' A small strawberry blond teacher ordered from the crowd. Everyone did as she said without question, before long someone shouted from the multitude of body's.

'Hey ! The new girls on the floor, I-I think she may be hurt.'

'Thank you mausu' Miss. Nekonekome answered. Making her way deftly through everyone, this being easy thanks to her size.

Millie felt a soft pair is hands rest on her shoulders, she peered through her hands, tears still streaming down her face. The teachers warm smile comforted her somewhat, allowing herself to make a soft cry.

'Its ok, what's wrong?' Miss. Nekonekome asked quietly.

'T-t-the fire, e-everyone burning. H-h-help...' The rest was too muffled to hear. Miss's ears twitched slightly as a face of worry replaced the normally calm expression. She had planned on helping the girl up but then realised her height so she beckoned the P.E. teacher over. He was definitely taller than the both of them, he had bright green hair that was gelled into spikes and a pair of green and black cordless headphones hung round his neck.

'Don't worry, I'll take her to the nurses office. She'll know what to do.' The P.E. teacher reassured as he started to help Millie up, who by that time had started softly crying.

'W-where's Sonic? A-and A-my?' Millie stammered, catching her breath at the same time.

'I'll go and find them' Miss. Nekonekome assured Millie.

'T-thank you'

'Come on, lets get you to Nurse Chansey' the P.E. teacher said to Millie, picking her up as she found herself unable to stand properly.

At the nurses office Millie sat on the bed waiting for Sonic and Amy to come through the door with Miss. Nekonekome. She pulled her knees up to her face and held them there, hiding her now blotchy face from the P.E. teacher she now knew as Vector. Nurse Chansey came through from her office with a small square of chocolate in her hand as well as a book of some sort.

'Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better' the nurse said speaking in hushed tones. Millie looked up for a moment before snatching the square of chocolate from her hand. Nurse Chansey didn't seem surprised at this response, it was obvious from her smiling expression that she got this regularly.

'Sorry. I-I didn't mean to snatch.' Millie muttered through her hands.

'That's quite alright, it's a normal response. It comes from the animal part of us, we like to feel safe. Even the most brave of us feel in danger sometimes and just need a little lift to get us back on our feet.' The nurse said softly, just smiling at Millie. Her doe ears twitched and she turned her head as the door to the office opened, Miss. Nekonekome came in first and held to door open. Amy and Sonic followed, wondering what had happened that required them at the nurses office.

They both then saw Millie on the bed and shot over.

'Be careful now, she's a bit delicate at the moment. So no sudden questions.' Nurse Chansey said quietly.

'Millie, what happened? Did someone knock you?' Amy asked, keeping in mind that she had to be careful with her choice of words.

Millie just shook her head which was still behind her knees, then uttered something that sounded like the word 'no' and 'no one knocked me'. Her ears flat to her head.

'Are you alright? Was it the lights that scared you, it's ok if it was. I, we don't mind.' Sonic said with an understanding tone whilst nodding towards Amy who agreed. "I see where it would come from, it's just like the lightening last night. But why'd that scare her, that daemon didn't seem to. Hm? Strange." Sonic thought to himself.

This time Millie lifted her head tears had stared forming again, her teeth were clenched under her lips. She stopped herself from falling into hysterics long enough to ask the five of them a question. Millie then curled her tail round her legs and feet.

'Can I trust all of you enough to tell you the reason I reacted the way I did and not tell anyone else?'

'Of corse, its between all of us and no one else. Right?' Amy asked the others cheerily, they all nodded and Millie began to explain.

'Whe-when I was six. About nine years ago. My village that I lived in before I became the princess I am. Was attacked by a daemon, I large and vicious daemon. It's only intentions to kill and burn all in its path.' Millie was now kneeling but her hair still partial covered her face. Tears were visible on her cheeks as she attempted to wipe some off.

'Here' Nurse Chansey passed her a tissue.

'Thank you. Anyway, I was somehow at the epicentre of the flames as my village burnt to the ground. But the flames would not touch me, I was clutching my grandmothers Phoenix necklace.' Millie placed her hand on the necklace round her neck that faintly glowed orange.

'It was passed down to me after she passed away three years previous.

A-all I saw was people dying, they looked like badly controlled puppets to me. They were screaming with pain, you can't blame them. Being engulfed by flames isn't exactly pleasant.' She said with a small but sad laugh.

'But the daemon spared me, it didn't even attempt to hurt me. It just looked at me every time it killed someone I loved... And laughed.' There was a long pause before Millie continued, she made another attempt to hold back an ever growing flood of tears.

'BUT I... I just stood there and did nothing! I could have called on the Lympha God to stop it! After the village was reduced to piles of burnt timber and bodies, the souls of every villager rose and started to swarm around me. At first I was scared that they would punish me for not doing anything. Then, they spoke. "Take revenge Millie, destroy those who destroyed us. Release us from this earthly prison so we can depart in peace".

That's what they said, each and every soul then flowed into my necklace. I felt their sorrow, pain, anger; every negative emotion you could think of.'

Millie could no longer hold back the tears, she broke down again as she turned back to her cat form. The nurse tried to comfort her but Millie hit her hand away before she could place it on her shoulder. Scrambling off of the bed, Millie backed into the corned and curled into a ball just like she did on the bed.

Everyone gasped and rose from there seats, nurse Chansey urged them to sit back down and she would go over. Sonic ignored this and made his way over quietly, kneeling down just in front of her. He held out his hand, offering to help her up. Millie looked up and took his hand then almost threw herself towards him, burying herself in his chest.

Sonic was shocked by this response and didn't react immediately, everyone else looked very surprised. Amy was fighting back the urge to go over and remove her from him, the only thing stopping her was Millie's past. She was even fighting back her own tears, the thought of taking on such a burden as an entire village of souls was impossible.

'Don't let the daemon get me Sonic! Please!' Millie cried into Sonic's fur. He didn't know what to respond with at first, so he just said the first thing that popped into his head.

'Don't worry. I'll make sure it won't. I promise.' Then he thought to himself "Gah! Why'd say that? I barely know her and I've already promised her something! I've only kissed her once! Oh god. Amy's gonna go batshit on me!"

Amy's face turned from pity to shock and anger. But instead of shouting like she normally would, she instead rose from her seat and stormed out of the room. However, she didn't slam the door, much to nurse Chansey's relief.

'Amy!' Sonic shouted to her, wanting to try and explain what had happened.

'I'll go after her, she needs someone to calm her down.' Miss. Nekonekome said as she walked out of the door after Amy. Vector went afterward and explained that he had to relieve the supply teacher of his P.E. group.

'Would you like my to look after her for a bit, Sonic?'

'If you can get her up but I doubt you can. By all means try.' Sonic suggested, though he did much prefer if she would stay there. Millie had calmed down a great deal after burying herself into Sonic's chest, her breathing had returned to normal and she had stopped crying. Suddenly feeling drowsy Millie inhaled the scent of Sonic's fur and started to doze off, all the crying had exhausted her. Sonic realised and placed his hands on her shoulders to lift her from his chest.

'Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up, we still have school.' Sonic laughed.

'Huh? Oh yeah, haha!' Millie replied smiling then getting up. Remembering that the headmaster had asked if she could be her in neko form and changed back.

'What lessons did we have first? I forgot, I'm rubbish with memory stuff unless I've practiced it.' Millie asked stretching with her arms in the air.

'Magic class, outside in the forest clearing. I'll show you the way.'

'Oh of corse! Thank you.'

'Let me just write you both a note as to why you're late.' Nurse Chansey told them just before they left. After grabbing the notes, Sonic lead Millie to the clearing in the forest. The teacher was the mother of Cream the rabbit, Vanilla the rabbit. Her red and ochre dress was knee length with slightly puffy sleeves. She was very understanding of Millie's situation and let them off.


	3. Chapter 3 - Magic and mayhem

**Yay! Chapter 3! This is where the yaoi starts, so read if you lie, and don't read if you don't like. Please not hate and stuff like that. Sorry it's been so long, exam revision and whatnot. It really gets you down and away from your writing, ugh! Please review after reading the feedback helps me loads land keeps me motivated!**

* * *

Millie had never had proper magic lessons before. She'd always been taught the odd spell by a one off tutor, so this was new to her. Though it was in a controlled fashion Miss. Vanilla explained three spells to them: the first being a teleportation spell, the second being basic water bending, lastly the third spell was a gender transformation spell.

Not many people took to the third spell, in fact non at all. Most of the class focused on the first two, although Millie took interest in the last spell most.

'Um... Miss. Vanilla, could you show me how to do the third spell please?' Millie asked nervously.

'Of corse I can, what kind of teacher would I be if I couldn't? Anyway you start with,' as Miss. Vanilla explained, some of the class had turned their attention toward Julian. Of whom was circling spheres of water high above head.

'Julian! Please don't have the water that high you will lose control!' Miss. Vanilla shouted toward Julian.

'Oh lighten up miss! I won't lose control! Woah, wait! Ahh! Stop moving! Oh dear...' Julian had lost control of his water orbs and had careened toward the school power supply. As soon as the water hit the generators a loud spark flew into the air and class room light started to turn off all over the school. This included most other electrical items.

'Thats it, break detention and lunchtime litter picking for you Julian!' Miss. Vanilla scolded the green bird.

'Aww man!'

'Sonic, Shadow, could you two please go and turn on the back ups. The previous ones broke so you'll have to use the other ones.' Miss. Vanilla asked the two hedgehogs.

'Sure!'  
'You bet'

At that they both zoomed off toward the opposite side of the school to activate the back up generators. Upon arrival they saw a large shed sized iron shack with slight rust patches and ivy growing on the thick corrugated roof. A large iron door seal this building, Shadow opened it with easy and went through, Sonic following. The door slid shut behind them, only making Sonic jump.

'Hey, faker. If you're going to jump like that at every large noise then you can hardly call yourself brave.' Shadow grumbled whilst trying to find a light switch.

'Hey look, I don't jump at every large noise. And don't call me faker, you know I hate that name.' Sonic said blushing slightly, rather glad that Shadow hadn't found a light switch yet.

'Just 'cause you like it. Faker. However, how was Millie last night?' Shadow asked with a glint in his eye.

'Huh! Eh, what?' Sonic's blush deepening. The light finally flickering on, giving off a yellow-orange glow that made the room slightly darker than hoped.

'What do you mean by that?'

'Well you kissed her didn't you. Don't try and deny it, she told me this morning.'

'More like you tricked it out of her. And that's private stuff so keep your nose out of it!' Sonic replied irritated.

'Well is it as good as mine?' Shadow purred.

'Oh... Well... I can't compare it to yours, hers are different.' Sonic flustered trying to figure out how to turn on the back up generator and change the subject.

'How so?'

'I'm not saying. Like I said its private, so keep your bloody nose out! GAH!' Shadow grabbed Sonic's wrists and pushed him against a wall that wasn't covered in buttons.

'How's this?' Shadow asked pushing his chest against Sonic's.

'Ah! Sh-Shadow...' The blue hedgehog breathed as Shadow rubbed his chest on the others, their lips almost touching.

'B-but someone m-might find us'

'Feh. Don't worry, they won't, this place is so remote and it takes brute force to open that door quickly.' Shadow breathed into the crook of Sonic's neck making him take a short breath.

'Wow, even the lightest touch turns you on doesn't it?!' Shadow breathed into the crook of Sonic's neck again whilst gliding a hand along his back. Stopping at his lower back, then circling his middle finger close to the base of his tail. Sonic moaned again, this time a lot more audible, Shadow enjoyed this and started stroking the under side of the hedgehogs back quill.

'W-wait! N-not there!' Making Sonic moan louder than the last.

'I forgot that's your sensitive area. Heh, how cute.' Shadow purred, clearly enjoying Sonic's response. Sonic began to feel hot all over, his cheeks were bright red now and his ears flat against his head. Shadow began to kiss Sonic, it was soft at first. Then Shadow pressed himself against Sonic further, so he couldn't move and the kiss got deeper, tongues wrestled as saliva was exchanged.

The hand that was stroking Sonic's quill increase in force and speed, making him arch his back and push his hips into Shadow. Moaning through the kiss Shadow returned the gesture by pushing his hips into Sonic. They parted from the kiss briefly to open their eyes and look at each other, panting Shadow smiled and rubbed his cheek against Sonic's.

'Hmm. Your cheeks are warm, as are you. I feel like I could stay here for a while.' Shadow purred again.

'Hmm. Well unfortunately we have a lesson to get back to.' Sonic added in between huffs in slight dismay.

'Ok then. Let me finish though, then I'll fix the blasted generator.' Shadow replied eagerly, he still hadn't stopped stroking his quill. Doing so he stopped for a brief second then jolted his hand. Sending Sonic into ecstasy, his vision blurred as he shuddered and fell onto Shadow, letting out a large groan. He remembered from before that this was Shadow's special technique. He could send Sonic into ecstasy without letting him release any of his seed. Which was a good thing in this circumstance, because they needed to get back to lesson.

'How's that? Enjoy it?' Shadow asked with a certain tone in his voice and a glint in his eye. Holding Sonic up whilst his vision returned.

'He, whadda you think? Eh.' Sonic replied sounding drowsy.

'Hm. I believe that you enjoyed it and would like more. Am I correct?' The black hedgehog replied playfully.

'You know me so well. Unfortunately we have a generator to fix and a class to get back to' Sonic huffed, now able to stand up.

Shadow made his way over to the panel of controls and ripped off as much of the plant life as he could. It was enough to find the on-off switch and some other functions. Many of the smaller levers and buttons had been eroded from lack of use, nature and animals who made the old generator room their home in the winter. Yanking hard, Shadow managed to pull the switch.

A couple of sparks flew from the machine centred in the room, setting some dry leaves alight. Sonic quickly stamped them out before a fire started.

'They really should clean this place more. It's a fire hazard!' Sonic said with a smirk.

'Yes. Thank you captain obvious.' Shadow replied dryly. Clearly fed up with having to do gardening in a place that didn't even qualify the necessity.

'Sounds like the good ol' grumpy emo hedgehog's back', Sonic said with much sarcasm and laughter.

'How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not EMO! Just because my fur is black and I prefer very different music to everyone else, doesn't make me one!' Shadow shouted back. His irritation hitting Sonic like Amy's hammer on his head.

'Alright! Calm it!' Sonic said defensively, holding his hands up in front of hisself making calming jest urges.

'You're not the only one with a strange taste in music. I managed to get a quick flick through Millie's music library. A lot of her song choices were somewhat similar to yours.' Sonic added, then observing Shadows surprised face. He had never met someone with similar music choice, most people gave Shadow funny looks when they caught sight of what he was listening to.

'You're just saying that, aren't you?' The black hedgehog asked, heaving the iron door open.

'Nope! You can ask her if you like. That'll prove I'm not lying!' The blue hedgehog proudly exclaimed, winking.

'Fine' Shadow huffed before zooming off, Sonic soon following close behind.

Upon arriving back at the class they saw everyone crowding round one area, the pair exchanged bemused looks before attempting to make their way through the crowd.

'What's all the fuss about?' Shadow asked raising his voice. This being after several failed attempts to push through the mob made up of the entire class.

'That new girl tried the gender spell! And to be quite honest, she did a bloody good job!' Someone piped up from the hassle. Vanilla managed to get the class to spread out some to give Millie room. Finally, Sonic and Shadow were able to see what everyone was looking at.

Within the centre of the kids stood a tall, baby blue eyed teen. His chocolate brown hair stood up like spikes and were all over the place like tufts of fur. Even the clothing had changed, the teen was wearing a Japanese school boys uniform without the blazer. With eyes full of confidence and a cheeky grin he turned to the two hedgehogs and said,

'There you two are! I was beginning to wonder if you'd skipped class or something!'

'Heh! Nah uh! Skipping class ain't my style!' Sonic replied proudly, crossings his arms.

The rest of the lesson went past without to much hassle. Sonic's ring powered spin dash had improved and Shadow became more accurate with his chaos spears. However, Millie's water control went more downhill than up. Managing to soak one of the students in water, though she continually apologised the student wasn't best pleased.

Realising that it was break next as it was a double period, Sonic, Shadow and Millie made their way out of the forest toward the field. Whilst they were still in the forest, however, Millie noticed something... Odd about the pair of hedgehogs in front of her.

'Why can I smell the both of you on each other?' Millie asked inquisitively.

This caught Sonic of guard, causing him to trip over nothing in surprise. Shadow half expected this question after what she had learnt from him this morning. He stopped and turned to face Millie who had changed back into her cat self.

With a smirk Shadow teased,

'Why don't we tell her? Faker.' Using Sonic's pet name.

Millie looked confused at them both, she'd never heard Sonic be called that before and assumed only Shadow used that name.

'Don't call me that!' Sonic grumped, puffing out his cheeks and narrowed his eyes at the black hedgehog smirking playfully in front of him.

'And any way she doesn't need to know!'

'Fine. In that case, Millie. Based on what I figured out this morning what do you think happened?' Shadow asked, enjoying the fact that Sonic wasn't happy about where this was going.

'Well.. Um. Based on this morning. That implies that the pair of you... But... Doesn't that make Sonic... Well. But he... Last night. I'm so confused! Shadow, can't you just tell me!' Millie tried to figure out what happened with no luck. Her head couldn't quite make sense of what Shadow was implying.

'Shadow I swear, if you tell her. I'll kick your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit down for the rest of the term!' Threatened Sonic as Shadow was about to speak.

'Well, if you put it that way. Do you know what yaoi is?' Shadow asked, turning back to Millie. Her cheeks turned slightly red as she nodded at the black hedgehog.

'Now put Sonic and I in that situation.' Shadow added. Millie let out a tiny but noticeable squeak as she tried to hide her face from the two in front of her.

'You had to imply it didn't you! You're so gonna get it!' Sonic hissed.

'That's only if you can catch me first. You're not that fast.' Shadow smirked.

'Only cuz you cheat, you wouldn't be half as fast without those boosters!' Sonic scowled, glaring in Shadow's direction.

Millie interrupted before Shadow could retort, 'Hey! It's fine with me if you both kissed!' She exclaimed, waving her hands and shaking her head in earnest. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief; Shadow raised an eyebrow for a brief moment before silently laughing and continuing toward the field. The three walked for some while, Millie walking slower than the other two, trying not to get caught in the anger. Then something caught the cats eye.

'KYAA! S-SONIC!' Millie screamed before running towards Sonic at speed.

'WOAH! WHAT THE-.' Sonic gasped as he felt the cat slam into him. Clinging to Sonic's neck, Millie screwed up her eyes trying to remove the image that was just imprinted in her head. Sonic had fallen flat on his front, his face landed in some loose soil, making him sneeze repeatedly.

'Do you mind!? I'd rather not be glomped on!' Sonic half shouted in annoyance, trying to sit up with Millie round his neck like ivy on a wall.

'I-I'm sorry. I just got really, REALLY creeped out!' Millie apologised, finally freeing Sonic's neck and allowing them to stand up. Sonic dusted himself before thumping Shadow who was laughing at Sonic's attack.

'I can't stand bugs and arachnids, especially when they're small and swarming in one place.' Millie pointed towards one of the lower hanging leaves. It was covered from stem to tip with tiny greenfly, from afar the leaf looked as if it were moving. But close up you could see the small black eyes of each little bug.

'They're only tiny greenfly, it's not as if they're going to eat you.' Shadow teased, some of the bugs had landed on his hand, so he took the opportunity to hold some of them closer to her.

'EEEP! WHAT THE HELL, SHADOW DON'T!' Millie screamed again, hitting Shadow's hand away. This time instead of hiding behind Sonic she ran to the field, attempting to get as far away from Shadow as possible. Sonic followed whilst Shadow decided to walk the rest of the way, enjoying the fact he had ticked off both Sonic and Millie in one go.

After leaving the forest and getting out onto the field, Millie huffed to try and catch her breath.

'Great you're here! I was starting to wonder if you had break detention or something.' Tails greeted Millie cheerfully. Sonic came out of the forest just after Her.

'I swear to god, if Shadow brings out any of those bugs he's getting a roundhouse kick to the face!' Millie said rather grumpily, glaring at Shadow as he made his way out of the forest.

'Sorry 'bout that. Shadow's kinda unpredictable like that, I'll talk to him don't worry.' Sonic apologised rubbing the back of his head. Millie thanked Sonic before sitting on the closest bench across from tails, they started to talk about something along the lines of robotics and Tails's new project.

'That wasn't very nice of you Shadow. You shouldn't really be teasing new kids, it gets you a bad rep.' Sonic tried to reason with Shadow who ignored his plea. Crossing his arms he turned to smirk devilishly in Millie's direction.

Whilst Millie was talking to Tails, Shadow was making his way over silently. He thought of teasing her earlier and did so with the bugs. "Surely teasing her again won't do me much harm" Shadow thought as he loomed just behind her.

Sensing that there was someone very close, Millie stood, only to bump into Shadows chest. The black hedgehog then wrapped his arms around the cat, holding her arms at her side. Hugged tighter he pulled her back somewhat.

'Gah! What the hell Shadow, let go!' Millie screamed, attempting to free her arms but Shadow's iron-like grip prevented her from doing so.

'Hmm. It's like hugging a hot water bottle. A human sized one at that.' He purred, starting to nuzzle into the crook of her neck. Millie could feel her face burn red from, well, she wasn't sure what. Was it the fact that he'd started to rub the long white fur on his chest on her back or the long hug he was giving. With another squirm Shadow finally let her go.

'Um... Shadow. Are you feeling ok? Y'know you just hugged someone that wasn't Sonic. Right?' Tails asked unsure of why Shadow just did what he did.

'Ah! Millie, you ok?' Sonic asked the cat worried, he got no response however.

'Yeah, I know! And I think I just found my second favourite pers- ooof!' Shadow proudly claimed before receiving a punch in the arm from a red cheeked Millie. Snapping out of her shocked trance realising what had happened made her defensive reflexes kick in.

'Keep your hands of me you creep! And I might be your second favourite person but you're certainly not mine!' Millie shouted pointing her finger at Shadow in rage.

'It's worse than Amy's rage.' Sonic commented edging round the argument, trying to reach Tails without getting caught in the midst of it.

'Or maybe they're equal? Come to think of it where is Amy? Normally she'd be glomping you by now.'

'Don't jinx me! For once I'd like a morning with no glomping.' Sonic spoke all to soon however, a pink hedgehog came running from afar. Immediately recognising it as Amy, Sonic made a rushed attempt to hide. His efforts were soon wasted when Amy found him curled up under the bench, with a pull he rolled out like a large blue ball.

'There you are my little Sonic! Amy's been looking for you.' She threw her arms around him in a bear like hug.

'Ack! Amy... Can't... Breathe.'

'Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. There, you can breathe now and I can still hug you!'

'Oh fine.' Sonic said with much reluctance. Shadow looked over at the situation unfurling and smirked. Turning back to Millie, pulling her back into a hug he said smoothly.

Looks like you've only got me after all,' and pointed toward Amy and Sonic. Millie looked aghast at the two hedgehogs, not sure whether Sonic was enjoying Amy's hug or trying to free himself from her grasp. Feeling of jealousy were only smothered by the realisation that Shadow was hugging her again.

'For the last time let go of me!'

Shadow obeyed, letting her go. Shooting a glare in his direction, Millie walked over to Sonic and Amy.

'Hi Amy, it's a nice day isn't it? I'm glad the suns out.'

'Huh. Oh, good morning Millie! Yeah, it's nice that the sun's out. How was magic class?'

'I was great! I learnt a new spell and also er... soaked one of the other students, aha ha.'

'Oh dear what happened?'

'It still seems that I can't control water yet, y'know like hold it in the air with just your mind.'

'Oh! I see what you mean now, ha ha!' Millie looked shocked at Amy's response. To her soaking someone wasn't funny, she felt awfully sorry for the kid.

'Hey, that's the bell! Better get going!' Tails called to the others. Amy let Sonic out of her death grip and Shadow scooted of somewhere. A lesson of maths was next, Millie waved to Sonic as he went to track and field.

To Millie, the teacher sounded like the drone of a beehive. Continuous and boring. Tails looked over at her as the teacher gave the class questions to work through. Several doodles had found their home in the spine of Millie's math book. A long serpent wound its way between several swords whilst a rabbit drank a cup of tea out of a top hat.

'You do know you're meant to write question numbers there? Its not a sketchbook.' Tails asked Millie to try and snap her out of boredom.

'Huh? Oh goodness! I've done it again, I'm awful for doodling.' Millie gasped apologetically.

'Don't worry. Do you not get the questions?'

'Oh, I get the questions and I can do them. The problem is the teacher, he sounds like a swarm of bees. Just a drone.'

'Unfortunately, you're gonna have to put up with him. Sorry.' Millie just huffed and started to wright the numbers in her book instead of doodling. A lot of excitement was in the atmosphere and talk of the music auditions filled the air. Millie zoned out for a moment thinking about the auditions. "Should I drop out? Or would that be giving into the bullies? No. I'm not gonna drop out, I can sing and play violin. I'll show those twits, they think a stupid talent competition will ruffle my feathers. Heh!" But the thought of performing in front of the entire school made the cat shiver.

'llie... illie... MILLIE!' The teacher raised his voice slamming a textbook on Millie's desk.

'Wah! I'm sorry sir, I promise I won't zone out like that again I promise!'

'Thank you for apologising. Now, for that you can work out the question for us on the board.'

Millie looked at the question, it was a simple quadratic equation. Still, Millie stood nervously trying to work out the answer. A couple calculations later and it was finished, she didn't gain praise but she cared more about sitting back down than anything else. After maths was biology, Millie didn't share this class with anyone so she didn't talk much. The hour felt like four, her mind constantly on the auditions. What to sing, what to play, whether she'll get it right or mess up. Then, the bell rang for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4 - A new friend and the night

**Hi! Woohoo chapter 4! Has Knuckles found someone else to stare at other than Rouge? And how will Millie's auditions go? Read to find out! This chapter uses what I call a time marker at the end which means that chapter 5 will be the events that happen around the same time. Just so people don't get confused. As usual please leave a review, feedback helps me loads and motivates me. Hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

'Thank goodness that's over.' Millie sighed, scuffing her feet and slowly walking to the benches outside. She slumped on the seat still with the auditions on her mind. The sun burnt bright and shone greatly, Millie took this chance just to enjoy its rays.

'Nyaaaa...'

'Enjoying the sun are we?' A familiar voice asked. Opening one eye, reluctant to leave her relaxed state, she recognised the figure blocking the light.

'Leah! Oh it's so nice to see you! I didn't think you'd come to this school.' The cat jumped up and hugged her friend. Leah too was a cat but she definitely looked different from Millie.

Her hair shoulder length, neat purple-prussian blue, on the left bang a horizontal thick yellow line and on the right bang a vertical one. Her fur was a dark chocolate colour with her muzzle being a more caramel colour. Leah's eyes were a darker green than Sonic's and the eye makeup similar to Rouge's with dark lilac eyeshadow. Long, pointed, caramel ears protruded from the side of her head with some cream coloured tufts on the inside.

'Woah! No need for a death hug now! And of corse I would come to this school, it's the only one that takes in people like us.' Millie let her go and started pulling the brown cat along.

'Come meet my friends! They're really nice, I'm sure they'd like you too!' The blue cat was very exited, heading over to the bench where Sonic and the others were sitting.

'Hey guys. I want you to meet my friend Leah. She's new at this school today.' They all greeted her, introducing themselves.

'Where's Knuckles?' Millie asked looking around for the red echidna.

'Oh he's coming. Said something about being late to lunch today.' Sonic replied. Just then Knuckles jogged over, fist bumping Sonic he caught sight of Leah. His reaction was, well, surprising. First gasping, blushing, then suddenly covering his nose. The others looked puzzled at his response.

'Hi. My name's Leah, you must be Knuckles. It's a pleasure to meet you.' Leah spoke very formally, offering to shake hands.

'Er-erm... N-nice to meet you t-too.'

'You ok Knuckles? You look as if you've seen somma that anime you watch.' Sonic looked a his friend half confused and half expecting that response. Leah pulled her hand back, chuckling at the obviously about-to-nosebleed echidna.

'I-I'm fine...' Knuckles turned away from the group hoping that Leah was just an illusion, "sexiest damn illusion my brain's ever come up with!"

'I'm not an illusion if that's what you're hoping, because most people do and I'm rather tired of it!' Knuckles turned, shocked at Leah's statement. She'd hit the nail right on the head, he was hoping for her to be an illusion. Leah whispered to Millie as Knuckles attempted to grab back what was left of his reputation.

'He's kinda cute don't ya think?'

'Wah? I don't know? Why? You got a crush, eh, eh?' Millie nudged and winked at Leah, trying to get the answer she wanted.

'One does not simply get a crush.' Leah answered back defending herself. She didn't want to completely admit that she had a crush on the first day. Millie giggled and wandered over to Sonic, she sat next to him and they talked about something or other.

Amy however, sat giving Millie the death glare, "why are you getting so buddy buddy with my Sonic. She better not make any moves on him or she's gonna have me to talk to!" Amy's thoughts continued to seethe and turn nasty, her jealousy almost getting the better of her.

'Amy, are you ok? I'm getting loads of bad vibes.'

'Eh! No I-I'm fine! No bad vibes here!' Amy said frustrated. Leah looked inquisitively at the pink hedgehog, still trying to figure out her mood.

'Leah, I hope you're not trying to figure peoples moods out again and don't even bother trying to read minds. Sorry Amy, Leah's a telepath and she has an annoying habit of looking into people's thoughts.' Millie apologised when she realised that Leah had attempted to read Amy's head.

'What!? You didn't hear what I said did you?' Amy sounded uneasy with the thought of Leah trying such a thing, feeling that her privacy had been invaded.

'No, all I see at the moment are murmurs and aura. I need your permission to be able to hear your thoughts.' Leah reassured Amy. The pink hedgehog gave a sigh of relief before looking through her bag for something to occupy her and distract her from Sonic and Millie's conversations.

Millie found interest in a butterfly that flitted past and stood up to chase it. Sonic found amusement in Millie's game of catch, laughing every time she jumped to catch it then let it go only to follow it again. She was completely mesmerised by this that she didn't realise Shadow was close by. He was sitting on the grass near the top of the hill, observing all the students then laying back to watch the clouds.

Millie ran a few steps before catching her foot on the back of his head, she tripped and landed in a heap on top of Shadow. They both started to roll down the hill. At the bottom Shadow landed flat on his stomach, Millie the same but on top of him. Leah and Sonic ran down the hill both asking if Millie was ok.

Millie sat up, her legs straddling the middle of Shadow's back thus preventing Shadow from sitting up. She rubbed her head wondering how far she had fell and what she had fallen on, looking at the black lump under her.

'Oh my! Shadow! So you were what I fell over.'

'Yes and would you mind getting off me please, you're wearing a skirt.'

'Oh dear! Yes sorry!' Millie apologised hastily getting off of Shadow. Coincidentally the side Sonic had just stopped, putting a hand on his shoe as she did so. Millie looked up and blushed.

'Whoops, sorry.'

'Its ok. I'm just glad you're ok.' Sonic answered smiling and helping her up. They both stood face to face and stared into each others eyes for a moment. Leah raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "they're so helplessly in love and they don't know it. How cute!" Her thoughts drifted for a while before picking up another voice. It wasn't Shadow's because he was complaining about no one worrying about him and the fall. This voice was calmer and was having a conversation with someone, a companion maybe?

'Hey is there another telepath in the school?' Leah asked Sonic.

'Yeah, that'll be Silver. He can also use telekinesis, why? Can you hear him?'

'Yeah and it's kinda bugging me because I've not yet met him and I can hear his words.' Before Sonic could reply that same calmer voice greeted him from atop the hill. A silver-white hedgehog was waving along with a purple cat. The cat was Blaze, princess of the Sol dimension.

'Hey I heard that another princess just joined the school. Who may she be?' Blaze asked, ever since meeting Silver her social skills had increased dramatically (well she did keep herself in absolute solitude for years and years. Yes I did my research).

'Um, that would be me. It's a pleasure to meet you Blaze. My mother told me many tales about you, many amazing tales! And, if you don't mind me asking... Don't you have the power of pyrokenisis?' Millie seemed nervous and afraid to ask because she was too a princess.

'Its a pleasure to meet you too! I've been looking forward to meet you and yes that is my power.' Blaze was calm but you could tell she was happy and somewhat amused by the fellow cats shyness.

'R-really? You've wanted to meet me?'

'Sure, it's nice to see new faces around here.' Blaze smiled at Millie. Millie was unsure of how to respond, she had never met another princess before. Nor had she had any practice at talking to a noble other than her parents. Seeing this in Millie's eyes Blaze took her to one side whilst everyone else was conversing.

'I also heard that some kids put you on the list for the performing arts competitions on the first day here. Y'know, they've only been up for two weeks and its two days before audition when everyone signs up. Strange that.' Blaze's friendly talk made Millie feel more at home and able to converse with the purple cat.

'Y-yeah but I'm gonna go ahead with the competitions because I figured that they only put my name there to make me back out. Making me look like a coward. I don't want to look like a coward.'

'Thats very clever and brave of you, people I know would've just backed off. But you have rose to the challenge and that's very brave. I respect you highly for that.' Blaze's voice was still calm, relaxing Millie's nerves even more.

'Oh thank you. Um... If it weren't to much trouble, could you come along to the auditions tonight? Some of the other are coming too but I would also like it if you were there, if its not a problem.' Millie was anxious to know the answer, but she did dearly want Blaze to be there. Even though they had only conversed for a few minutes Millie already felt Blaze to be someone to look up to. She was confident and serious but at the same time calm and friendly.

'Sure, I'm not doing anything tonight so I'll see you there.'

'Great! Thank you Blaze!' Millie cheered. The rest of lunch was spent talking about various things including Millie choosing what songs to sing and perform, Sonic beating his record in track and field. Amy started an entire conversation on the perfect bag for an outfit. Knuckles went quiet for a bit with so many girls around, he didn't count Amy though because he'd known her for longer.

All the time, however, Sonic kept on glancing at Millie. Who, near the end of lunch, had found yet another butterfly to torment, catching then letting it go.

'That poor butterfly must have a head ache the amount of times you've caught it and let I go. Let it have a rest.' Sonic joked.

'Oh ok then.' Her voice resigned and annoyed, she was disappointed to have to stop playing with the one insect that didn't freak her out. Millie skipped over to where Sonic was laying using his arms as a cushion.

'I'd rather use your tummy as a cushion but as you can't bend like that I guess only I've got a chance at that.' Millie teased him with no real intention of carrying out her actions but a part of her did want to. Sonic sat bolt upright when hearing Millie's taunting.

'You weren't actually thinking of doing that, were you?'

'No. But I just thought teasing you was fun. I'm really bored and I've got geography next before prep for auditions.'

'Oh so you're going to do them then?'

'Yeah, may as well. I'm not gonna back down from bullies.' Millie slumped backwards and lay like a starfish on the grass, closing her eyes and smiling contented. A finger started circling round her naval, making her purr. The finger then turned into a hand, rubbing her stomach like a regular tabby cat. Her purring became louder and the person rubbing her stomach laughed.

'Hehe, Sonic, is that you?' Sonic removed his hand at her question.

'Sorry, I kinda wanted to see if you would purr.'

'That's ok. Well now you know.' Millie giggled. The bell had rang and the entire field of students drained into the school. Whilst doing geography work thoughts of what to sing and play ran through her head. She still hadn't decided what to do and time was running out.

Running to her dorm to change Millie had finally got some ideas for what to sing.

Millie changed into a pair of baggy denim jeans with fashion rips down the front, a black t-shirt with a red print anarchy symbol. A denim jacket was thrown on top and she wore her purple converse. A red 'x' was clipped into her hair to hold some of the extra fringe to the side. Millie was in her neko form for singing because she felt most confident that way.

Grabbing the handle of the violin case Millie ran out of her dorm to the main hall. "Oh dear! What to sing, what to sing? What to play as well!" The neko thought as she ran. Walking into the side doors of the hall she saw about thirty other people there, boys and girls alike and allow sorts of animal traits. Birds, bears, raccoons, even some deers.

'Alright everyone, those who are spectating please make your way to the seats and those auditioning come with me.' The music instructor commanded. The crowd split apart into two groups. Those spectating argued over seating arrangements some even lifting chairs up to make a separate gathering of chairs. Millie took another look at the people also wanting to be in the contests and saw that the number of people dropped by about ten herself included.

The instructor gathered them at the side of the production stage to inform them about what was going to happen.

'Right then, listen properly because I'm only gonna say this once. I will give you each a number that you are to pin to your shirt, then you will line up in numerical order. Those who are doing both contests need to perform their chosen piece after they sing. Got that everyone!'

There was a simultaneous 'got it' before each person was given a number, Millie was number fifteen, the same as her age. Listening to the people before her Millie reasoned that about eight or nine actually made it through, her number was then called and she walked onto the stage with her violin. As soon as Millie stood on the red x her knees felt like jelly and she wondered if she'd eaten that butterfly from lunch.

'Ok, so you are Millie Barnett correct?' One of the three judges asked, he looked to be the serious one that took things way too seriously.

'Yes, that's right.'

'And what are you going to sing and perform for us this afternoon?'

'Um.' Millie's mind went blank, the song she was going to sing had left her mind completely.

'Well?' The judge becoming impatient.

'Um, yes... I'm going to sing 'meltdown' by Kagamine Rin.'

'Oh a Japanese song. Are you sure, the mark boundaries are higher if its in a foreign language.'

'Yes, I'm sure.' Millie nodded.

'Ok go ahead then.' The backing track started to play as Millie's lifted the microphone. Shadow and the others looked surprised she was still going to sing even though the marks were different.

'machi-akari hanayaka ether masui no tsumetasa, nemure nai gozen niji subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru.' Her words perfectly timed and pitch perfect. Shadow mouthed the words as she sang them, impressed by her ability to not only speak but sing Japanese as well. The judges were most surprised too as she sang the song and danced to it, they were almost enjoying it. Two of the three judges started to smile. The song finish and Millie took a breath.

'That was the best singing I've heard all night. You were wonderful!' Miss. Nekonekome cheered, Millie didn't realise she was one of the judges and smiled happily back.

'Moving on now, what's your violin piece going to be?'

This time Millie was a lot more confident, feeling happy at the positive response to her singing.

'Elements by Lindsey Stirling.'

'Ok.' The judge replied, obviously hoping for some sort of classical piece. Millie quickly took out her violin and waxed the bow before testing the strings. The backing track started on queue Millie trapped the violin between her left shoulder and chin. She began to play and it was just as good as her singing. Her timing correct and the pitch also. Her friends were surprised as they'd never heard her play before, they'd had so much fun last night at Amy's dorm that Millie never got a chance to play for them.

'That was amazing!' The first judge said,

'Simply delightful!' The second judge applauded,

'The emotions, the atmosphere! That was the best modern violin piece I have ever heard!' The last judge praised.

'T-thank you!' Millie bowed, happy that the judges appreciated the song so much. They waved her of stage where she met up with Blaze and the others.

'Millie that was beautiful, who knew you could play so well!' Blaze hugged her even though she was about a foot taller.

'Haha! Thanks!' Millie replied hugging Blaze back and turning into her cat self again. The judges informed them that people would know if they go through or not tomorrow and to go back to their own dorms. Millie walked back with Blaze and Leah whilst the others talked among themselves as they walked too.

-  
08:43 pm  
-

Millie couldn't quite work out where Shadow had gotten to, he seemed to have disappeared from the group. She waved Blaze and Leah goodbye out of her dormitory door then went inside to change for bed. She used the same spell as last night and the same nightshirt.

"Well, day two wasn't bad, not bad at all! Other than that monster this morning." The cat thought as she flopped onto her bed.

'That was great Japanese singing by the way.' A low voice said from nowhere. Millie sat up strait startled after the words spoke, she saw a dark figure in the shadows of her room.

'Wh-who's there?' Her voice wobbly with fear.

'Can't you guess?'

'I'm being serious, who's there!?' The figure took a step forward into the light of Millie's desk lamp. It was Shadow, Millie hadn't noticed his shoes by the door even when she herself put her shoes there.

'What are you doing in my dorm?!' Millie demanded, confused and trying to figure where he came from.

'I wanted to congratulate one of my favourite people on making it through to the next round.' Shadow plainly said but there was something else about his tone.

'I don't even know if I got through yet, we get that information tomorrow. And you needn't congratulate me in my room you could do that tomorrow.' The blue cat flustered. She was annoyed he was in her room without permission. Shadow just gave a devilish smile, the same one from break.

Millie shuffled backward onto the bed and up to the wall, Shadow silently walked over and faced Millie before also starting getting onto the bed.

'Shadow what're you doing?' Millie pressed herself further against the wall, realising that this was probably not the best thing. Shadow was now mostly on the bed with just one leg laying behind.

'Pushing you're self against the wall isn't going to take you any further away from me. In fact, it just makes my job easier.' Shadow smirked, moving closer to Millie's face. His body now completely on the bed Millie stuttered,

'Sh-shadow w-whatever you're doing ple- mmpf!' Her words were cut short by his lips. Shadow was barely pushing but it was enough for her to stop talking. Both their eyes were open, Shadow's eyes told Millie that he new what he was doing and Millie's told Shadow that she was not only surprised but wondering. Her head felt like it had divided into two feelings, one side was shouting for her to throw him off the bed and yell, the other side was hopping up and down with fangirl excitement.

"She's still deciding I can tell, heh, I can stay like this all night if needed." Shadow thought musefuly. He stared straight into her eyes looking for any change in decision. Millie contemplated both sides, chose one and took action. Her eyes closed and she parted her mouth some more allowing Shadow to give her a full kiss and he did without regret. He pushed into Millie's mouth and she felt tingles shoot threw her body. "This feels... Amazing and... Different. But I like it."

Shadow slid his hand round the back of her head, pulling her closer to him and Millie rested her arms over and around his shoulders, also pulling him closer. Shadow parted from her briefly, turned his head slightly and went in for another kiss. This time he tasted her bottom lip, moving his tongue to then taste the top and Millie moaned at the feeling. They continued to kiss for a few minute and Millie finally realised what it meant to 'make out'.

Shadow pulled back after those minutes to look at the cats reaction, she was smiling back at him and then used her arms to pull him into a hug. Shadow was surprised at first he wondered "huh? Why a hug?" Before doing the same.

'Hey Millie.'

'Yeah Shadow.'

'What kinda music do you like?'

'Um... Why?'

'Dunno, just curious I guess.'

'Well my iPod's on the dresser but I'm not getting up to fetch it.'

'Don't worry. I will.' Shadow said into her neck before letting Millie go and making his way to the oak wood dresser. Picking up the iPod he turned it on and the screen presented him with a code lock.

'Damn, there's a pass code lock.' He muttered.

'Bring it over here, I'll unlock it for you. Don't bother trying to do it yourself cause you'll lock me out.' Millie yawned holding a hand out ready to receive the iPod. Shadow did as he was told and handed the device over, a few taps later and shadow was looking through Millie's music. He was surprised to see that Sonic was right for once.

'From Evanescence all the way to Obsidia and Speedisco.'

'Yeah I know my music's kinda different from everyone else's. My fave song at the moment is welcome to the show by Britt Nicole.' Shadow smirked at Millie before pulling a pair of earphones from nowhere and plugging them into the iPod, he started to listen to some of her music.

Millie decided she wanted to listen too so she grabbed a pair of headphones from her bag. These didn't have a wire but instead a small arial on the side, she pressed a button on the side and they glowed red for a brief moment. Soon she could hear what Shadow was listening too.

'Haha, I see you're listening to my favourite song.'

'How'd you know?'

'The headphones I'm wearing connect to my iPod wirelessly, so whatever you play I can hear. I just hope you're not a song flicker.'

'Song flicker?'

'It's what I call people who only listen to thirty seconds of a song before pressing the shuffle button, then doing the same again.' Shadow laughed at Millie's name, and changed the song.

'Falling by Obsidia, I really like that one!'

'I know.' Shadow purred before gliding back onto the bed, pressing his lips on Millie's. Using his lips he prised hers open gently and moved his tongue in as the bass dropped in the song, he was timing this on purpose. Millie was surprised at first, her eyes wide, then she felt his tongue feel its way along her teeth. "I...I've never felt anything like... This before... It's amazing." Her thoughts wandered. Shadows tongue then started to play with her tongue, moving it here and there, pushing it back and bringing it forward.

Millie pushed herself forward and started to do the same, lips locking into place as their tongues wrestled. The pair broke apart after a while to take a breath, Millie felt slightly light headed from lack of air.

'You're not bad.' Shadow purred, holding Millie close to his body.

'Th-thanks.' She breathed, moving closer to his chest and nuzzled into the long white fur. Shadow found this amusing and quietly laughed.

'You chose that song on purpose didn't you?'

'Why d'you ask?'

'Cause I think the beats... Made that feel even better...' Millie replied drowsily, she could barely keep her eyes open. Shadow saw she was almost sleeping and lifted her off the bed, threw back the cover and lay her down. Once on the mattress she curled up. He pulled the cover over her, put her iPod back on the dresser and looked back at her sleeping. "Damn she's cute. And her neck... It's so... Vulnerable. Not tonight Shadow she's not ready." His thoughts turned devilish as he left the dorm.


	5. Chapter 5 - What else awaits?

**Hello every reader! This chapter follows on with the events of the night and the third day at school for Millie! What is Leah planning? This story kinda stops abruptly at the end sorry but I really wanted to get onto chapter six. Please review blah blah and all that guff. Please enjoy!**

* * *

08:43 pm

'Hey um... Leah.'

'Knuckles is that you?'

'Y-yeah, I... Wanted to talk to you.' The echidna asked finding a spot on the ceiling to look at.

'Oh? And what might that be?' Her voice smooth and flowing.

'Erm, I wanted to show you something.'

'Ok then, what is it?'

Knuckles looked back at her and smiled like the confident echidna he was.

'Follow me.' He said before gesturing and starting to run.

'Oho, two can play at that game!' Leah said before making chase weaving through corridors and avoiding the prying eyes of teachers on patrol. Eventually reaching the back doors to see them swing back and forth. Following the echidna outside she looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled brightly and the half moon shone.

'Over here!' Knuckles yelled. Leah followed the voice up the hill to find Knuckles sitting also looking up.

'So, what did you want to talk about?'

'Oh yeah, that. I um... Wondered if... What I'm trying to say is.' Knuckles struggled to find the right words.

'Oh spit it out.' Leah laughed, she'd never known anyone stutter so much in her presence.

'Ah damn it, I'm crap at this. Erm... Would you... Go..go..'

'Go out with you?' Leah tried to help the echidna.

'Wha-yeah. That's it.' He blushed agreeing with her.

'Wow. I've never been asked out on the first day before, especially by someone whom I only met on the first day.' Leah faked surprise, but not so much that it was overpowering.

'I'm sorry. It's just, well, I've never felt the way I do when I'm near you. God, that sounds so mushy. Just like out of an anime. Bleh!' Knuckles made a disgusted face at the last part of his sentence, Leah just laughed.

'Well, if its anything like this mornings near-nosebleed. Hmm? Maybe.. but I'm not convinced, you have to convince me Knuckles.' Leah teased, her answer was most likely yes but she just wanted to see his reaction.

'Huh? How am I meant to do that? Damn, girls are hard work!'

'I don't know. Surely you can take advice from an anime you've watched or something. Why don't you try Grell's approach and just proclaim your love for me.' Leah suggested then laughed at the coincidental fact that both Grell and Knuckles were primarily red in colour.

'You watch anime too?!' Knuckles sounded surprised.

'Sure. So does Millie to some extent. Anyway about that answer, do you want it?'

'Cool! We could watch anime together! Sorry, thats kinda sudden an weird. Oh and kinda...'

'Haha! You're adorable, we-ell. You have to do something for me first.' Leah said tunefully.

'W-what's that?' Leah then whispered into his ear under his dreads, he blushed. Leah was most amused by the reaction, waiting to see if he agreed.

'Well ok, but I have little to no knowledge on that sorta stuff.'

'Don't worry, I'll teach you the basics. Like for example, they both keep glancing at each other don't they?'

'Yeah, I noticed that. And they keep giving each other a funny look, sorta soppy looking.'

'That's another definite sign. Starting to see a pattern?'

'Yeah sorta. But Shadow keeps on showing affection too, which is strange. I think some of his brain cells finally stopped regenerating.'

'Regenerating?'

'Yeah Shadow has this ability to regenerate his cells, I think he uses chaos energy.'

'Sounds ligit. He could actually like her though, just not the typical way.'

'Possibly, I don't know.' The pair continued to converse into the night, watching the stars. Leah finally gave her answer and Knuckles was ecstatic. He agreed to help with Leah's plan then yawned, Leah gave Knuckles a hug and kiss on the cheek. He felt as if he could just melt into a pile of happy mush, they waved and went back to their dorms both finding their roommates asleep.

08:43 pm

Sonic lay on the top bunk of his dorm bed listening to the taps and clicks of Tails tinkering with something. He kept turning over, thinking about everything and nothing.

'Are you ok Sonic? You've been silent and done nothing but toss and turn on your bed.'

'Sorry buddy. I'm fine, just tired I guess.' Sonic apologised.

'It's ok, it's been a long day and the the weather's been really warm. You can go to sleep if you want, don't wait for me. Hm.'

'Hm?'

'Oh I'm just wondering where Knuckles has got to. I thought he got back with us?'

'Haha, knowing him he's probably chasing another girl. I'm no expert but he can be hopeless sometimes.' Sonic laughed to his friend.

'I wish he wouldn't. He could get himself in trouble.' Tails looked worried. Sonic chuckled and turned over facing the wall.

'I think I'm gonna sleep now, 'k buddy.'

'Go ahead Sonic. Goodnight.'

'Night.' Sonic replied but he didn't really want to sleep. He just wanted chance to think things over. "Why am I so confused? Why did I kiss Millie back last night? I know why I promised her, that's just me. But... There's this gut feeling coming from somewhere, telling me I.. like her. But I've never liked someone like that before, there's always a first time for everything. Why'd I kiss her though? I've been around knuckles to long, I'm turning into him. Oh well..." His thoughts turned into dreams as Sonic drifted off.

His dreams were normal at first, Sonic was running for miles and miles without a care in the world. Then, they changed, Sonic stopped running and found himself in a field. The wild grass was long and soft, everything pastel coloured and calm. A small breeze ran through the grass and tickle Sonic's legs.

'Well this is strange. I've never been in a field before.' He muttered to himself. Looking around he saw a group of loosely packed trees. Then a figure walked out from the trees, its fur pale blue with lilac messy hair, wearing a plain white summer dress that danced in the wind.

'That looks like... It can't be.' Sonic denied his initial thoughts looking at the figure which had now fixed its line of sight on him. Sonic couldn't help but stare back, he did not move nor speak, then he heard a voice in his head.

'It's not polite to stare, you should know that Sonic.' The voice all to familiar.

'S-sorry, hehe.' He replied aloud, the figure started to turn still looking at him and walked slowly into the trees.

'H-hey wait!' Sonic hollered, he ran down the hill after the figure. However, he wasn't as fast as normal, barely catching up to it. Now in the middle of the trees looked more like a dense forest.

'How'd that happen? Well it is a dream.' Sonic shrugged.

'Over here.' A soft voice said from behind. Sonic turned to see Millie, she was the figure in the white dress. Sitting on a large fallen tree trunk, on her back were a pair of folded white wings. The cat looked very calm, and smiled at Sonic.

'I don't mean to be rude but what're you doing in my dream?'

'I was about to ask you the same. Looks like we are sharing a dream.'

'Sharing a dream? How does that work?'

'Its very rare and only happens when people...' She paused to think,

'The best way of putting it is... When people have similar feelings for one another. Don't worry it's nothing to do with destiny, well that's what I assume.' She seemed very calm at sharing a dream with Sonic. "Feelings? What could she mean?"

'What do you mean by, similar feelings?'

'Well.' Millie jumped off the tree and almost floated to the ground. Then she walked over to Sonic, silently her feet picked a path through leaves, dead and living grass and twigs. He looked scared, was he really sharing a dream or was his mind playing tricks on him. The blue cat hugged Sonic, placing a kiss on his neck, it felt real. "Could I be sharing a dream with her?" Sonic still wasn't sure.

'You even feel warm in a dream. I think that's confirms we are sharing one.' She kissed his neck again, further up as if making a line. Sonic felt warmth flow through him, it made him happy and much calmer, he hugged her back. He made the same move she did and kissed her neck. Millie let out a tiny squeak, loud enough that Sonic heard, in doing so he kissed along her neck.

They stood for a while, enjoying each others company. Then music started playing (welcome to the show by Britt Nicole), Sonic broke the hug to look around and listen.

'Oh I listen to music when I sleep. It influences my dreams.' Millie explained, the forest started to disappear, breaking into tiny glowing pieces and blowing away in some sort of wind carried by the song. Millie turned and started to run to the beat, gesturing for Sonic to follow her. He could now run faster, catching up to her he asked what was happening.

'It's a sort of game. You've got to escape the place before it disappears beneath your feet.'

'What happens when you escape?'

'Normally you wake up, come on it's catching up. You'll run faster if you go with the beat!' Sonic wasn't one for music, his rhythmical sense wasn't the best so finding the beat as easily as Millie was hard. Eventually Sonic found it and was running faster and enjoying this strange game but the end of the forest was getting close. They took one last glance at each other before Millie yelled,

'JUMP!' They jumped through the end and and woke up.

Millie just opened her eyes, blinked a couple of times and smiled. "Teehee, that dream with Sonic was sure fun!" She turned and stretched "and so was last night in general."

'Oh? What was fun last night?' Leah asked. She shared Millie's dorm now she was at the school, Leah had started getting dressed and left Millie to snooze for another five minutes.

'Hm? Why are you listening? I don't remember giving you permission.'

'You gave me permission three years ago. Now, answer my question.'

'No. It's non of your business.' Millie sat up and stretched again. Leah walked over, put her middle two fingers on either of Millie's temples and put their foreheads together.

'Um Leah, what are you doing?'

'Watching you like a tv.'

'W-what!' Millie pulled her head back to stop her 'watching' anymore.

'Ooo! Someone's had some action!' Leah teased, hoping Millie would get her hint.

'Action?' Millie tilted her head, she didn't understand the term Leah had used.

'Oh come on, don't be slow on me.' Millie still didn't reply.

'Ugh! Y'know, a kiss here and a kiss there. Literally!' Leah said now on her last hint.

'Ooh... Hey what!? That's private!' Millie said alarmed, she didn't want Leah to know that she'd kissed two boys already.

'Aww. You're so adorable, you know you can only pick one.'

'What d'you mean?'

'You can only have one boyfriend, not two.' Leah explained.

'B-b-b-boyfriend?! What are you talking about?' Millie was surprised at Leah's sudden topic. However, the brown cat just ignored her question and changed topic completely.

'Get dressed or we'll be late for breakfast.' Leah nagged. The other cat huffed and quickly dressed herself, grabbing their bags they made their way to the breakfast hall. Sonic and the others had gone on ahead, bagging a round table to fit everyone on.

Millie pulled up a small stool, what she didn't realise is that it was next to Sonic. It was only when he answered Tails did she realise he was there.

'Oh good morning Sonic.'

'Had you not realised I was here? It's not like I'm invisible.'

'Sorry, I'm not really with it this morning. Leah had to catch me after I tripped over thin air.'

'And I thought cats were agile.' Sonic replied sarcastically.

'Yeah... Me too. Oh!' Millie was surprised when Shadow sat right next to her. Then she blushed a little remembering last night.

'Good morning koneko, how was your nights sleep after the auditions?'

'Koneko?' Amy asked.

'Yeah it means kitten in Japanese.'

'So why'd you call Millie that?'

'Because that's my nick name for her.' He looked at Millie who quickly turned away. Leah sat herself next to Knuckles and greeted him. Then gave him a look, one of which they had discussed last night.

'Oh no you don't. You can ask if you want.'

'That's not what we agreed last night.'

'Ok fine. But not right now, too many people.' Knuckles said with reluctance, he wasn't happy with the job he'd been given. Amy finished her bowl of cereal then looked at her apple with a green hue to her face.

'Ugh. I don't think I could eat anymore. Does anyone want my apple?'

'Oh yes please. If that's ok?' Millie asked quietly, she didn't want anyone to miss out.

'Yeah sure! Here you go.' Amy handed over the apple.

'Thank you.' Millie grabbed the apple and took a bite. As the others conversed Millie realised that, "oh my gosh! I'm sitting in between the two people I happen to really like. Shadow on my right and Sonic on my left. Oh dear I can feel my face warm up." She hadn't realised that she had managed to scoot to the edge of the stool and slowly started falling backward. When Millie realised and tried to sit back up she just fell backward faster.

'Whoa dear!' Her arms shot forward to try and grab the table but she missed and fell more. Both Sonic and Shadow turned as she fell, each grabbing an arm before Millie hit the floor.

'Millie are you alright?'

'Are you ok?'

Millie didn't know what to say, all thoughts lost as they both lifted her back onto the stool.

'Good thing those two were there 'ey Millie.' Tails smiled at the cat still trying to comprehend what happened.

'Are you ok? You look as if you're in shock.' Amy asked looking at Millie's stunned expression. She just put her face on the table and made a noise that sounded like a whine/grunt.

'Um Millie, you're not a guinea pig.' Leah raised her eyebrow.

'Oh I know but I my brain won't work and I think it just short circuited.' Millie talked through the table and still didn't lift her head.

'Don't worry, I'm sure it'll fix itself ready for lessons.' Shadow said playing with her right ear.

'GYA! Please don't play with my ear! Sorry guys I've just realised that I've, um, left something at, in my, um, room! See you later!' Millie said faster than anyone could hear and shot out the doors.

'What just happened?' Sonic looked confused at the others.

'You just experienced one of Millie's... Perks so to say. Sorry.' Leah explained, offering to take the breakfast trays.

Millie ran and ran as far as she could (more specifically to the back of the art corridor).

'Oh my head! What just happened? I can't make my mind up! Sonic or Shadow, Shadow or Sonic? And no I'm not basing this on the kiss I got from them. That would be low and very shallow of me. Wait, those to words mean the same thing, even the word low is in shallow! Oh now I'm confusing myself! Think Millie think!' Millie paced back and forth whilst ranting to herself. The bell rang and she ran to art, "thank goodness I ran to the back of the art corridor."

She walked into the classroom and the teacher told her where she sat. For a few minutes Millie was by herself at the back left corner of the room, then a familiar hedgehog walked in.

"So she's next to me is she? This'll be interesting." Shadow thought, his eyes locked with hers as he walked. "Please don't say he's sitting here! Please don't say he's sitting hear!" Millie thought.

'Hey Shadow, could you give this sketchbook to Millie please.' The teacher asked. Shadow turned to reply.

'Sure miss.'

Shadow took the book and went over to Millie. Her ears drooped at the realisation that he was sitting next to her.

'Here's your sketchbook, make sure you put your name and stuff in it. And teach just wants you to draw something in your preferred style today.' Shadow said rather plainly.

'Um ok...' Millie opened the book and ran her hand over the paper, then smiled.

'What're you doing?'

'I like to test the paper, I have an idea of the GSM amount by how it feels.'

'You draw a lot then.'

'Yeah, brought three sketchbooks with me. Two A4 and one A3.'

'Can I see what you've drawn later?'

'Yeah, why not!' Millie smiled happily at Shadow. For once he wasn't trying anything weird. After a while Millie glanced at Shadows drawing, it was very detailed and precise. Tilting her head to get a better view she noticed he was drawing a black widow spider.

'Eep.' Millie shuddered. Looking back at her own drawing she was surprised to find that she'd drawn a rough sketch of both Sonic and Shadow. Shadow looked over and chuckled.

'I see you like manga.'

'Y-yeah but I didn't mean to draw this.' Millie picked up the rubber. Shadow put his hand on hers before she could start and get rid of the picture.

'Hey!'

'Keep drawing that, it's really good.'

'Um, ok, thanks.' She put back the rubber and carried on. The teacher came over to look at Millie's progress.

'Very good Millie. Manga mixed with realism, I look forward to seeing your real life works.'

'Thank you miss.' Millie felt happier that she continued with her original idea. The lesson finished later and Shadow helped Millie pack her things away. Millie appreciated this, nicer, side of Shadow, she didn't have to worry about him playing with her ears or suddenly hugging her.

'Combat skills? You get taught that at school?' Millie looked at her timetable.

'At this school you do. The combat hall's behind the gym.' Shadow replied.

'Thank you Shadow. See you later!' Millie waved. Shadow waved back waiting for her to leave. "I need to feed, all lesson I felt like going for her, that'll be the reason I drew a spider. Ugh, this is such hard work."

Millie found her way to the combat hall, outside she found both Leah and Knuckles.

'Neko-chan!' Millie ran and jump-hugged Leah.

'Whoa! Save your strength for class!' Leah half gasped.

'Neko-chan?' Knuckles looked puzzled.

'Thats Millie's nick name for me and her nick name from me is Fina-chan.'

"Damn! She even uses Japanese nick names!" Knuckles' head turned to mush again. Leah turned away from the rest of the group and whispered to Millie.

'Make sure you don't use your vectors ok?'

'Don't worry.' Millie reassured Leah.

'Oh you two, we're looking at loads of different weapons from different era's today.'

'Ooo! That sound interesting!' Millie jumped happily. Some students laughed at Millie's reaction as they walked into the hall. Knuckles was right, weapons of all shapes and sizes lined the room in rows of categories. About ten minutes in Millie spotted a certain weapon in the corner of the room. Her eyes lit up with excitement and she gasped in joy.

'Neko-chan! Neko-chan! Look, it's a crystal scythe! Part of the crystal weapon set!'

'Oh so it is. Why don't you ask the teacher if you can handle it?'

'I most certainly will!' Millie skipped over to the teacher and asked.

'Good look picking it up. No one's been able to since it got here, spent most of its time I the corner over there.'

'I will try my best!' She saluted the teacher who laughed as she ran over to it, minding the other students who turned to look. Once in front of the scythe she examined the blade, it was made of pure silver with engraved runes along the handle with a blood red hue. She put one hand round the lower half of the handle and a hand near the base of the blade and lifted the weapon.

To everyone's surprise it left the floor with ease, the entire hall went silent as Millie turned with the scythe in her hands. Most people gasped, Leah and Knuckles exchanged astounded looks, the teacher looked pale as a sheet.

'It's cuz you're a princess ain' it!?' Someone bellowed, a few other agreed with them sending glares in her direction.

'Actually it's not. The weapon chooses the meister, not the other way round. I had as much chance as the rest of you at not picking it up.' Millie defended herself. The teacher walked over and asked Millie if she were telling the truth.

'I swear on my crystal blade I'm not lying.'

'Ok we'll have no swearing on anything, I believe you. Everyone go back to your weapons please.' The class turned back to the weapons stands still whispering and talking.

'Millie, if you want to keep that weapon you can. It's of no use here, mainly because there isn't another person who can hold it.'

'Ok but... Where am I meant to put it?'

'Sorry but you've got to figure that one out.' The teacher said as he walked to another group of students being not-so-careful with shields and swords. Millie looked at the scythe trying to figure out what to do with it. Leah walked over holding three small daggers in each hand.

'Can't you just make it disappear like your crystal blade?'

'Yeah I guess so.' Millie tried and did so.


	6. Chapter 6 - 'Fun and Games' at the Beach

Hi everyone! This is part one of three of the characters three day beach weekend! In this part, we see a glimpse of Millie's other side(s?), plus, can Shadow really ever get scared? I know, it may be a rubbish summary, but as I've said before, I'm rubbish at them so meeeeeh! Again, please review and comment or whatever it is, it helps me loads and furled my inspiration to write more! Thank you!

ありがとう

Arigatō

* * *

Before they knew it, it was Saturday. Millie had made it through and been asked to sing the opening song for the next round. The friends finally found out that Leah was Knuckles' new girlfriend and that he wasn't going to change his mind this time. This weekend they were going to spend it at the beach, much to Sonic's dismay. They had rented out a beach cabin on a private part of the coastline, with enough rooms for each of them with a spare room.

The beach itself glowed with beautiful golden yellow sand and crystal clear waters. The occasional crab scuttled across the shoreline, however it always seemed to be looking in Sonic's direction with the hedgehog glaring right back at it. Along the cliff face gorgeous flowers bloomed in many colours and shapes with a bright green background of leaves.

After a short morning snooze Millie woke Saturday morning in her beach cabin bed. Yawning she stretched the length of the bed, pushing the quilt off with her feet. "What a good nights sleep, I slept like a log." She looked out her bedside window to see Tails and Cream already on the beach making sand castles.

'Today I'm gonna try that thing Knuckles told me about. Chi chi chi, time for operating revenge!'

'Chi chi chi' was Millie's, catchphrase, so to speak. She used it mostly when up to no good, planning something like a prank or joke to pull. Millie dressed in a white and pale orange striped swim suite. Decorated with little beaded strings at the hip. She pulled on a pale purple and blue checkered short sleeve shirt and denim shorts over the top.

Millie left her room and headed for the kitchen to have breakfast. After placing the bowl in the sink to be washed later. Millie joined the others outside, making sandcastles with Cream the rabbit was fun! She looked around for Sonic and found him lounging on a sun chair under a parasol.

'Hey Tails, how come Sonic isn't in the water with the others?'

'He doesn't like getting wet, or water in general. Sometime Knuckles and I have to almost crowbar him into the shower then barricade the door until he washes.'

'Wow. Isn't that a bit extreme?'

'Not if you're dealing with Sonic.'

'Why does he hate water so much?'

'Mr. Sonic can't swim. And he won't let anyone teach him.' Cream answered. Millie looked back at Sonic, and giggled. "I wonder if he'll let me teach him? Hehe!"

It was the middle of the day and the sun was hot, even swimming in the sea didn't help. Millie flopped onto the sand next to Leah, exhausted from the heat.

'Man, it's so hot!'

'Then why don't you get yourself an ice lolly?' Leah winked at Millie, the blue cat thought for a moment then realised Knuckles must've told Leah the same thing he told her.

'Ok! I know, I'll get something for everyone!' Millie suddenly found some energy and sprung into the air calling out to everyone.

'Hey guys! I'm gonna get myself a ice lolly, would anyone else like something?'

'Can Cream and I have an ice-cream please, flake for Cream and chocolate sprinkles for me.' Tails asked.

'An orange lolly for me please.' Amy called.

'I'll have the same as Amy.' Leah added.

'Lime soda please.' Sonic asked then Shadow asked for the same.

'I'll just have a coke please.' Knuckles said finally. Millie counted on her fingers what everyone wanted, grabbed her purse then ran up the hill to the ice-cream stand. She came back down a few minutes later with a tray full of stuff. Three cans, two ice-creams in a holder and three ice lollies. Everyone took what they asked for and thanked Millie, she put the tray down and took her own lolly out of the wrapper.

It was a raspberry and strawberry ice lolly with a red and blue stripe swirl pattern. Sitting between Shadow and Sonic under the two parasols she licked the end of it, making sure at least Shadow saw. The plan worked, Shadow saw her lick the end of the lolly and then noticed the colours. He blushed almost as red as the markings on his body.

'You picked that ice lolly on purpose, didn't you?'

'Hm? No. I really like raspberry and strawberry! Just like red and blue slushies!' Millie licked the lolly again, making sure she went from the base to the top.

'Stop that! You are doing it on purpose!' Shadow said frustrated, he felt uneasy and a little turned on by her actions. "How is she able to do that? Only Sonic knows that turns me on!"

'Sheesh! Am I not aloud to stop my lolly from melting? Honestly.' Millie licked it again, then put the top of it in her mouth, sucked the melted juice off and took it out. Shadow could do nothing but turn an even deeper shade of red. Sonic took another gulp of his soda, noticed Millie sucking on the lolly and almost spat out his drink.

'What's up with you?' Millie asked sarcastically.

'Wha-oh, n-nothing. J-just swallowed too much soda!' The blue hedgehog said quickly. Millie repeated the licking actions, both hedgehogs next to her blushing. She knew full well what she was doing and the effect it was having on them both.

'Wow Shadow! You look like you need some sun cream!' Knuckles laughed.

'Shut up!' Shadow scoffed turning to Millie.

'You're so gonna get it later!'

'Whatever for?' Millie looked innocently in the black hedgehogs direction.

'You bloody well know what!'

'I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna put my lolly stick in the bin.' She waved the bare stick in front of Shadow. He bit down on the end and didn't let go.

'What on earth is that for?'

'Whats to come.' Shadow said with a devious smile. Millie looked scared for a moment then took advantage of the situation.

'Well if you're going to hold the stick in your teeth you can put it in the bin.' She let go and ran over to Leah who was beside herself with laughter at the scene.

'What was that about?' Sonic asked Shadow.

'Oh nothing you should worry about.' Then decided to get his own back for now. He checked to see if Millie was looking then leaned over to Sonic and kissed him. Millie squeaked and blushed, Leah caught her before she fell onto the sand. Sonic however, wasn't best pleased with what Shadow did.

'Hey! Not in the open!' He yelled pushing the other hedgehogs face away.

'Sorry faker, it had to be done.' Shadow shrugged. Sonic turned away blushing, then was surprised by a rubber ring suddenly round his waste.

'Meanie!' Millie stuck her tongue out at Shadow then pulled Sonic and the ring.

'Wah! W-where are we going?!'

'To the water silly! Why else would you need a rubber ring?'

'WHAT?! I DON'T THINK SO! LEMME GO!' Sonic dug his heels into the sand slowing Millie down.

'Stop being so difficult. Don't make me pick you up.'

'You wouldn't!' Sonic protested now trying to walk the opposite way. Millie, fed up with his reluctance to comply, picked Sonic up and threw him over her shoulder, rubber ring and all.

'Not one of your most dignifying moments is it?' Knuckles teased, laughing at Sonic's defeat.

'Oh shut up, knucklehead!' Sonic said grumpily. He could hear the splashing of water as Millie walked into the sea.

'H-how deep are we going?' He asked nervously.

'Deep enough so that you'll float without touching the sand.'

'Ah! Please no! I like to be touching solid ground please!' Sonic could feel the water on his feet, it was lukewarm but still sent shivers down his spine. Millie placed him in the water then swam pushing the ring, just enough so Sonic couldn't put his feet flat on the sand.

'You look so cute in a ring!' Millie chirped.

'I am not amused.' Sonic said unhappy at being waste deep in water. The only thing he liked was the ring keeping him afloat. A small wave rolled up the beach moving Sonic up and down making him yelp.

'Calm down, it's only a small wave.' Amy said swimming up to the pair.

'Well done for getting him in the water. How'd you convince him?'

'Surprise rubber ring round the arms and waste, then I pulled him along for a bit. Eventually though I had to oof him over my shoulder and carry him the rest of the way.'

'Haha! Difficult isn't he!' They both laughed whilst Sonic frantically planned an escape route, however each one required him to leave the ring and swim, which he couldn't do.

'Hey Amy.' Millie beckoned the pink hedgehog round the other side of the ring and whispered something in her ear.

'Really!?' Amy sounded excited.

'Yep! At the same time, ready. One, two.' Then they both yelled,

'THREE!'

The cat and the pink hedgehog pushed off the sand and hugged either side of Sonic, each planting a kiss on his cheek.

'WAH! LEMME GOOO!' Sonic screamed, stuck between the two girls.

'Nope!'  
'Never!'

The others on the beach laughed, Leah grabbed her camera and took photo's. She had been doing so all day, getting all the 'important' events. Later that after noon Amy and Millie let Sonic back onto dry land, Leah played a prank by putting a couple of ice cubes down the back of Knuckles' swim trunks and they had a barbecue at dinner.

Millie made stuffed peppers to be grilled, Amy helped with the kebabs and the others helped set out plates, picnic blankets, cutlery and anything else needed. After dinner Millie and Leah cleared away plates, Shadow strangely enough did the pots and one by one everyone went to bed.

Millie was last to bed, switching off all the lights and yawning. In her room she changed into pyjamas manually. A thin green vest top and purple cotton bed shorts.

'It's too hot to sleep under the cover. I'll close the window though, don't want to get bitten by mozzies.' Millie yawned closing the window, she left the curtains open to look at the moons reflection on the sea.

'Almost full, careful of werewolf's.' Shadow said from the corner of the room.

'Eh! Shadow! Please stop sneaking into my room, its rather annoying.'

'I've only done it once before and that was Tuesday.' He paced over and leaned on the bed, he too looked out the window.

'What d'you want?' Millie asked tiresome. Turning, she flopped backward onto the bed, her head landing on the pillows.

'Don't you remember my warning from earlier? Or had you pushed it out of memory?' Millie thought for a bit, then remembered teasing Shadow and his words, "you're so gonna get it later."

'Oh that. I just assumed you were going to tickle me to death of something.'

'That's an idea... But no. I have something else in mind.' He said with a seductive smile on his face. Millie took little notice and giggled, she stretched, bending her head back and pushing her flat chest up. Shadow took the opportunity to position himself over her, an arm either side of her chest and crotch just above hers.

Bowing his head he kissed the middle of her neck. Millie's eyes shot open and she tried to wriggle free but was trapped by Shadow's arms and legs.

'Hey Shadow, get off me please.' She pleaded.

'I don't think so. I'm not finished.' Bowing his head again he kissed the side of her neck and held her gently in place with his teeth. Millie took a short breath and tried to use her legs to kick him off but her knee met with the base of his tail.

'Doing that is only going to help me and not you. But thank you anyway.' Shadow used his arms to trap her torso, she held on to the top of his. They felt muscular even though there was no obvious definition. The ebony hedgehog then ran his tongue from the middle of her shoulder all the way up her neck.

'Sha-dow... D-don't...' Millie pleaded again. Her neck felt strangely numb as if his saliva was a sedative. She could feel him biting again, but was powerless to move under his hot body. Then she felt something penetrate the skin, it didn't hurt but instead just felt uncomfortable.

Millie feared the worst, "h-he's not a vampire is he? I hope he doesn't convert me!"Then Shadow made a quiet slurping sound, she felt the blood being sucked out of her neck.

'Sha-dow...' Millie barely whispered. After a what seemed like hours Shadow let her neck go and put his bare hand over the puncture wounds stopping the blood. Millie felt very light headed and turned to look at Shadow who was now straddling her hips. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth as he looked down at his prey, she moved her hand over his.

'I'm using my chaos energy to heal it so there won't be any marks.' His hand became warm and glowed slightly green. After a minute Millie's breathing went back to normal, but she wasn't back to her normal self. Her iris' became wider and her pupils turned to slits, she managed to sit up somewhat even though Shadow hadn't moved.

Millie put a hand on his shoulder, pulled herself up, then used the other arm to aid her. Bringing her face very close to his she said,

'You're not the only one that likes the taste of blood, chi chi chi.' Millie licked the blood droplet from the corner of Shadow's mouth, her tongue no longer felt soft and instead felt like sandpaper. She moaned in his ear purposefully. The grip on his shoulder tightened, enough that Shadow started to feel pain. "I rarely ever feel pain, so, why does my shoulder hurt? And why did she say blood three times?"

Millie roughly kissed the side of Shadow's neck then bit down hard.

'Ow! Hey, that actually hurts!' He winced at the cats sudden attack. She did not break the skin as he did but laughed softly, letting his neck go.

'Do you really think I'd bite you? You're immortal so your blood is stale and tasteless and anyway, my prey has been chosen.' She pulled back and gave him a sinister smile. For once in many years Shadow felt scared for his own safety and used chaos control to teleport into his room. Millie, simply lay down, and slept.

Back on his own bed Shadow lay down and stared at the ceiling. "That wasn't the girl from Monday, that wasn't the ditzy cat that fell over thin air and had a tendency talk to herself. No. That was someone else. Someone who knew what they were doing and knew they were doing it with the intent of scaring." He turned over and tried to sleep. However, nothing but nightmares poisoned his slumber.

The next morning Millie woke feeling refreshed yet still drowsy. She heard talking in the kitchen and assumed some had already had got up and decided to join them.

'Good morning!' Millie chirped getting a bowl out.

'Good morning Millie. Had a good nights sleep?' Amy replied.

'I think so, I believe I slept like a log, haha! Again.' She turned to the lower cereal cupboard when Amy gasped.

'Whats wrong Amy?' Leah asked walking through from Knuckles' room.

'Um... Millie's eyes. They... Look different.' Amy pointed to Millie as she stood. They were still the same as last night, Leah half gasped then asked Millie if she felt ok.

'Me? I feel fine, why?'

'Well have you seen your eyes lately?' Leah held up a small pocket mirror. Millie gave a sharp drawn breath, covered her mouth and walked backward into the cabinet.

'Er! Um! I... Need to get some air! Back in a moment!' The cat ran for the door, as she opened it she collided with Sonic. They landed on the floor with a loud thud.

'Ouch! You ok Millie?'

'If you hadn't been in my way I would be fine!' Her voice dark and nasty.

'What? You were the one running through the door!'

'Whatever! I need to get out!' Millie stood and pushed past Sonic. "What's with Millie?" Leah, Knuckles and Amy ran to the hall at the sound of yelling.

'What happened Sonic?' Leah asked frantic.

'I came through the door after my run and crashed into Millie. I said sorry but she just snapped. What happened to her? She's usually nice.'

'Sorry but I need to find her! I think I know what's happened.' Leah shot through the door calling Millie's name. Shadow walked out of his room wondering what all the commotion was.

'What's going on?'

'Something's happened to Millie. She got really nasty all of a sudden.' Shadow remembered last night and shook where he stood.

'You've got something to do with this haven't you! You look as guilty as kid caught stealing bread!' Amy said before he could walk back in his room.

'Nothing to do with me. Wha-hey!' Shadow tried to escape the three of them but had his escape route cut by Sonic. He pushed Shadow onto the opposite wall and glared at him.

'What did you do!?' Shadow smirked, he could never seem to take Sonic seriously.

'Well, lets put it this way. I now know that Millie is type AB negative.'

'What?! You mean you-'

'What do you think?' Shadow looked proud of himself. Sonic staggered backward, he knew exactly what Shadow had done and he wasn't very happy.

'SONIC! GET OUT HERE NOW!' Leah hollered from outside. With one last glare he ran outside to Leah. He was met with Millie's lips as the brown cat pushed the two together in a surprise kiss, Millie's eyes turned back to normal from the sudden shock and when Leah let her go she almost fell back.

'Omigosh! Sonic I'm sorry! You know I never meant to shout!' Millie flapped.

'Hey it's alright, you weren't yourself.' He helped her up. Inside Shadow was slowly inching his way into the kitchen, that is until he heard his name be called by someone he definitely didn't want to hear.

'SHADOW! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?' Millie shouted, a dark aura appeared around her as she quickly paced through the door. "Oh shit!" Were Shadow's last thoughts before he could take another step. An iron like grip landed on his shoulder pulling him back and throwing him into the closest room. He crashed into the wall, not that it hurt much. Then he saw Millie in the doorway, eyes like hell and the dark aura growing. The other three ran to the house and found Millie walking into the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Shadow thought as Millie picked him up by the long white chest fur, her hand slid to the base of his throat, holding Shadow in place.

'Hehe, you can't hurt me. You're not strong enough.' Shadow said before regretting his words. Her grip on his throat grew tighter, tight enough that it did start to hurt the black hedgehog. Shadow's eyes widened "crap! H-how is this hurting? Sh-she's not that strong, is she?" He tried to move her arm away but it felt as if it had been welded in place.

Millie balled her other hand into a tight fist and it burst into green-blue flames. Bringing the fist sharply up to his face, Shadow turned away from the flame. Feeling the heat scorch the ends of his fur.

'She's not gonna?' Sonic asked worried.

'Just wait.' The brown cat teased.

The heat from her hand disappeared, daring to open his eyes Shadow saw her let his neck go. He slid down the wall eyes wide, clutching at his heart which he felt pounding against his ribs. Millie fell about in laughter, kicking the air as she tried to breathe between words.

'Bahaha! You, you ac-actually thought! Hahaha! My-my sides hurt! N-n-neko-chan help!' Millie couldn't stop laughing. Eventually Leah managed to calm her down enough so she could breathe, Sonic walked over to Shadow and crouched.

'Hey shads, are you ok? Hello?... Erm, Millie, I think you broke Shadow.' Sonic waved his hand several times in front of Shadow's face and got no response.

'Oh..hehe. Don't worry, I know how to fix him.' She smiled now also crouching in front of the suddenly paralysed hedgehog.

'Hey Shaadooow! What does 'chi' mean?' Millie waited for him to answer, at first there was just a murmur and his eyes became less wide. Then, as if someone had applied an electric shock, Shadow bolted up to a standing position, half glaring and half showing fear looking at the pale blue cat.

'YOU! KEEP AWAY FROM ME! NO ONE, NO ONE HAS EVER MADE ME FEEL AS SCARED AS I DO NOW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?' Shadows rage shook through the beach cabin, he now did not care whom else was in the room, nor did he care that he'd admitted to being scared for once in his life.

'Wow Shadow! Calm down a bit.' Sonic said stepping back making calming gestures.

'QUIET! How were you able to scare me?!' He lowered his voice at the sound of Cream stirring, but it was still aggressive towards Millie who flinched slightly at his snarling voice.

'Simple. Using the one thing that scares even the bravest of people, or should I say, all those able to feel pain. You might be immortal Shadow but that doesn't mean that the pain receptors in your skin aren't dead. Neither are you because your blood flows, I used the element of fear to get my own back for last night. And anyway, I could never hurt you, that badly, even if it were necessary. That is, unless you're a demon and that's a different story.' Millie's voice was a lot more calm and jokie.

Leah was amazed by Millie's calm mind in front of him, Knuckles couldn't believe the words that came out of her, Amy looked rather impressed at Millie's successive attempt to scare Shadow. But Sonic looked worried, was Shadow going to flip or keep it calm. He feared the worst.

Shadow just stood for a moment, trying to control the rage that so wanted to burst and destroy the igniter. But after a while, he finally closed his eyes and breathed out calmly.

'I'll be in my room for today. So don't expect me out in the sun.' He said in a low gruff tone before chaos controlling to his room. Millie was rather surprised by his response, she had expected him to flip out too.

'Well. That was quite an episode wasn't it?' Knuckles tried to lighten the mood, Sonic turned to smile at the echidna when Tails burst in.

'What happened! I heard shouting and banging! Is eggman back?!' Tails spoke faster than any of the others could make out, by now Leah had dragged Millie out of the room for a "talk" as she put it.

'Haha! No don't worry buddy! If eggman were here we'd ALL know about it.' Sonic laughed.

'Yeah! mainly because you'd have beaten him already!' Knuckles added now laughing.

'Oh thank goodness. Well if it wasn't eggman, then what happened?' He grabbed Sonic's hand.

'C'mon. I'll explain what happened over breakfast.' He said, taking the excited yellow fox to the kitchen. Back outside, Millie and Leah sat against the cabin to have that 'talk' Leah mentioned earlier.

'So. Explain to me what happened last night.' Leah said very sternly, Millie was surprised by her friends sudden tone.

'L-last night?'

'Yes, last night.'

'W-well um... I was going to bed as usual and I started to look at the moons reflection in the water. Then Shadow's voice said 'Almost full, careful of werewolf's'. I got annoyed at him briefly for sneaking into my room again but that soon subsided. I flopped onto the bed and didn't pay any attention to what he was doing, that is, until he kissed the middle of my neck.'

'Carry on.' Leah demanded.

'Okay! Alright! I tried to wriggle free but he had me trapped, then I tried to kick him off but that didn't work either. He then kissed the side of my neck and held be in place by his teeth whilst he trapped my torso. I though it was just going to be another kissing thing but when he ran his tongue along the side of my neck and I feared otherwise.' Leah's eye widened at what she heard.

'I could feel it turn numb, then he bit down again. This time he broke the skin but it didn't hurt, it just felt uncomfortable. Then I heard a slurping sound and I could feel the blood flowing out of my neck. I felt very light headed when Shadow stopped and he healed the bite marks so they wouldn't show. After that, I, don't remember anything.'

Leah thought for a moment, she was definitely going to talk to Shadow sometime today, but then a mischievous smile appeared from under her hands. She could hear Knuckles making his way to the door.

'So, he did something like this.' She turned quickly and flattened Millie's legs.

'L-Leah, what are you doing?' Millie asked nervously, she was scared at Leah's ridiculous mood change.

'Then he did, this?' Leah moved closer to Millie's face, the cabin door began to open and Knuckles started to walk through.

'L-Leah! I don't think you should-mmpf!' She had to stop as Leah feigned a kiss. Knuckles turned and stumbled off the steps, he quickly covered his nose before a fountain of blood erupted.

'What the hay bails was that for!' Millie exclaimed pushing Leah off. Leah stood and brushed the sand off her knees before going to inspect the bloody heap that was Knuckles.

'How's your nose?' She teased playfully.

'I can't believe you did that.' The echidna muttered. The blush was as red as his fur and the dazed look on his face was priceless.

'Oh dear! Knuckles, I'm so sorry. I had no idea Leah was going to do that!' Millie apologised frantically.

'It's ok, I blame Leah for this one.' He replied getting up then giving a playful half glare to Leah.

'Aaww! Does my Knuckles not like me anymore?' Leah feigned a pout, exaggerating large puppy eyes and sticking her bottom lip out. He rolls his eyes, sighs and smiles.

'No, I still like you. More than that even.' And they hugged, Leah cheekily and quickly rubbed at the base of his tail.

'Eeh! What was that for?!' Knuckles gasped in surprise.

'Because I love you!' She giggled and ran off.

'H-hey!' Knuckles made chase.

Millie stood up and rubbed her head. Leah had tried to kiss her as a joke before but the second time felt funny. She sighed and went back inside, the back of her pyjamas were now stained with sand and needed washing but that could wait till they got back to the dorms. Ignoring the ruckus in the main part of the hut she walked back into her own room to get dressed for another day at the beach.


End file.
